All I want and need is you
by NatasJa92
Summary: Asami ‘invites’ Akihito to go on a vacation for a couple of days. Asami has to deal with couple of problems involving his own emotions, and like that he starts to act weird around Akihito. And what about Akihito? AsamixAkihito
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

He woke up from a loud bang on his door. He stood up and walked to his living room. There he saw two of Asami's bodyguards. Before he could run away or struggle he was caught and taken outside his apartment. Outside the building a black car was waiting. He was thrown onto the back seat. ''Stay still and be a good boy.'' One of the guards said to him. He crossed his arms for his chest and ignored the two bodyguards, who were sitting beside him, by simply looking outside. ''Where the hell are you taking me?!'' He suddenly bursted out. _Why was it always like this? He would only be taken to Asami when the man had some 'free' time. _Before he could get any answer the car pulled over and he was dragged out of the car. They were standing before Club Sion. He let's out a loud sigh when he was again dragged somewhere he didn't wanted to be at the moment. Inside there were people staring at him. Wondering why everyone was staring at him he remembered that he was only wearing his boxers. He cursed the guards for not letting him change in his normal clothes. They walked through the club, to the back. After a while they arrived at Asami's office. Akira knocked on the door and a simply 'Come in' was given. Akira opened the door and he was pushed in. directly after that he closed the door, so he couldn't escape anywhere. Inside were two other men. When he took a better look at these men he noticed that he somehow knew the faces. Not bothering to think more about it he walked towards the couch. But before he could reach it a cold voice made him freeze for a second ''What do you think you are doing? Come here.'' He slowly turned around and glared at the older man. He knew what was going to happen now and he saw the yakuza was enjoying it. He decided that he just had to do what was expected from him. He walked to Asami and placed him self on the mans lap. While he made him self comfortable the man continued with his business like nothing happened. When he finally sat like he wanted to he placed his head on the mans shoulder and watched the two men who were sitting across them. He noticed that they were pretty nervous. They kept looking away from him, like he was distracting them. He chuckled, _how_ _would he distract them? Oh yeah, now I know why. I'm only wearing my boxers and I sit on Asami's lap like a…_ He didn't want to continue that thought.

Since the boy walked into his office and placed him self on his lap without any force, the two men in front of him became even more nervous. He could also see that they were enjoying the sight of his boy. Akihito had placed his head on his shoulder; he could feel the hot breath each time the boy breathed out. One of his hands was caressing the boys back while his other hand was on the boys' knee. He always enjoyed it when Akihito was sitting on his lap. But this time he enjoyed it even more, because the boy placed him self willingly, for the very first time. But he was getting more and more irritated because of the two men in front of them. They were seeing something they weren't allowed to see. He was almost done with his business with the two of them but still decided to do something he didn't think he would ever do. He took his jack and placed it over the boy, so that they were only able to see his face and foots. ''Don't forget who you belong to.'' He whispered to be heard only by the boy. He felt the body in his arms shiver and smirked. The two men who were sitting in front of him were two politicians and new to the underworld. But they certainly hadn't expected that they would see his property. _Too bad for them, this is the first time and last time, they will see him._ While he finished his business he slowly stood up to prevent Akihito from falling. Not that he would ever let the boy slip out of his arms. He put the boy down and demanded ''Stay here and wait till I come back. We have something important to do.'' He smirked when he saw the two men looked even more nervous.

He saw Asami and the two men walk outside. When the door finally closed, he walked to the huge window behind the desk. He touched the cold glass with his warm hand. Slowly the glass misted up from his warm breath. Outside it was becoming dark. He didn't know what time it was but by the sound his stomach made he could tell it was past dinner time. He was drowning in his own thoughts so he didn't notice Asami coming in.

When he returned to his office he noticed Akihito wasn't at the place he left him. Now the boy was standing before the window. He walked towards his boy and stood still close behind him. He placed his right hand on the window, next to Akihito's hand. And his left arm he placed around the boys waist, slowly pulling them closer. He felt the boy stiffen and return out of his own thoughts. He smirked and whispered into the boy's ear ''Let's start, shall we?'' Akihito turned around as fast as he could but again wasn't fast enough. Before the boy had moved he had grabbed his hands and now they were above the boys head. ''Bastard!! Damn let me go!!'' He chuckled and moved his face closer to the boys face and said coldly '' I will never let you go, brat. Why don't you get that? And now…'' He lifted his boy up in his arms and placed the struggling boy on the couch. There he continued ''Be quiet and just listen.''

By the time Asami had finished his mouth dropped wide open. He couldn't believe what the man just said. _I have told him many times to take a vacation once in while but…_Tomorrow they would leave for a short vacation that would be a couple of days. Where they go and how long they would be away was a 'surprise' for him. When he thought the whole thing over, he remembered that the man hadn't even asked for his opinion. Well the old man had never asked for his opinion. He sighed and said almost soundly, hoping the man wouldn't get angry at him ''So you already decided that I have to come with you?'' He closed his eyes and waited for an outburst from the man sitting beside him. But there wasn't one. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up straight into two golden eyes. Asami shook his head and he thought he saw a smile. But when he looked again it was gone. ''Yeah you are coming with me, no matter how much you struggle.'' He demanded. _This could be fun after all._

''Well, if you want me to come with you. I will come with you. But first let me eat something. I'm hungry as hell.'' Surprised that Akihito gave in so easily he chuckled. _This will definitely be fun. _He stood up. ''Come, we're going to eat if you want.'' The boy stood up as quickly as he could and walked towards the door but before he reached the door he was pulled back by a strong hand. ''But first put some clothes on.'' He handed the boy his normal clothes and waited till the boy was done dressing. What didn't take long. Together they walked out of the room. Outside Akira was waiting for them and showed them the way to their private room. Inside the room was a large table. The table was filled with delicious food. He smirked when he saw the boy across him looking with large hazel eyes to all the food before him. He demanded ''Leave us alone. Don't disturb us only when it's very important.'' The bodyguard bowed and left the room. They started to eat without saying any word. After they finished dinner they stayed, waiting for dessert. He noticed the boy was tired and filled with enough food. But then the dessert was brought in. he wouldn't eat it, because he didn't like sweet things. _Well, except for one person_. He thought as he watched how Akihito was admiring the sweet things, which were just brought in. He always ordered sweet things for the boy. Knowing the boy loves sweet things.

When he finished the delicious dessert, he stood up and walked to the other side of the table were Asami was sitting. Making the man look with amusement in his eyes. He slowly sat down on the lap of the man and kissed the older man softly on the lips. Then he pulled the man in a hot kiss, letting the warm tongue in his mouth. He let the others tongue enter his mouth and explore it. After the long kiss he let the man suck his lips. _This was all he gets tonight._ He wasn't planning to go any further then a kiss. Because not only did they need to get up early tomorrow, but certainly not to forget his ass won't be left alone for the next couple of days. His ass could already feel the pain after those days. _Well, I just have to deal with it a couple of days. _With that he ended his thoughts about the next couple of days. In the time that he was drowning in his thoughts the other had pulled him closer. The mans arms were around him and were pretty warm considering how cold the hands could be from the yakuza man. In this warm embrace he could safely fall asleep. Knowing that if he slept in these arms nothing is going to happen to him. And so he felt slowly asleep.

He was surprised that the boy was again willingly sitting on his lap. Akihito would never do something like that expect if he was drunk or there was something wrong. He felt the boy slowly fall asleep. When the boy was making some sleepy noises he ordered Akira to get the car. It was time to go to his apartment. He slowly stood up carefully to not wake the sleeping boy in his arms. He walked outside his Club and got in the awaiting car. In the car he ordered to drive them to his apartment. A couple of minutes had past when they arrived at the huge building. He got out of the car; again he was careful to not wake the boy. When he got in his apartment he saw two bags from Akihito and two from him self. He placed the boy on his huge bed and went to the bedroom. Finally this day was over. The last couple of months weren't been good for his health but he didn't want to leave his company alone, till he could be sure there wouldn't be any problem if he was away for some days. He undressed him self and got under the hot shower. The warm water made his whole body relax. After a few minutes standing under the shower he got out. He dried him self off and with only a towel wrapped around his waist he stood before the mirror. He could see in his own golden eyes that he was tired from the last couple of months. Usually he didn't need much sleep, only 4 till 5 hours. But somehow he needed more then that, especially the last two weeks. He sighed as he watched his own face. Something or someone was bothering him in a way he couldn't quite explain. In a way he couldn't get enough sleep anymore. With anger he hit the mirror with his right fist. He stood like that for a while, and then he slowly pulled his hand back. Slowly the sound of shattered glass came to his ears. He stared at his own hand, covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He woke up from the sound of glass falling into the ground. When he looked around he noticed that he was in Asami's bedroom. There was light coming from the bathroom, he stood up and walked towards the room. He reached the door and slowly pushed it open. There he saw the man standing in the middle of a shattered mirror. Pieces where lying everywhere. When he looked again he saw that the hand was bleeding and Asami was staring at it. _What the hell happened here? _Still dazed he decided to help the man out of there and treat the wound. He approached the man but when he did that he got a cold glare from the man. He stiffened, not knowing what to do. He wanted to say something to the man, but when he saw the look in the golden eyes he decided that it was for the best to keep his mouth shut. _He just stands there, without doing anything. What is wrong with him?_ This thought was running through his mind over and over again. Finally decided to ignore the man's cold stare and treat the wound first. He walked towards Asami, avoiding stepping in the glass on the ground. When he reached the man he took the wounded hand in his hands and took a good look at it. He sighed in relieve. The wound wasn't bad, there where only two small cuts from the glass, nothing more. Without letting go of the man's hand he grabbed a towel and wiped most of the blood on the hand of, avoiding touching the two cuts. When he finished, he noticed Asami hadn't said anything to him. He looked up and saw the man looking down at his own hand. _Somehow he looks confused. _Before he could start to treat the wound he wanted the man out of the bathroom before he could hurt him self even more. But that wasn't going to be easy. Everywhere where he looked were lying pieces from the broken mirror. He didn't want to let go of the man but he had to if he wanted to get out of this room. He wrapped the towel around the hand, to stop the blood from coming out. Then he walked out of the bathroom. When he walked outside he hoped the man would follow him but when he turned around and saw the man standing exactly the same as he left him, he sighed heavily. _What the hell is from with him? I have never seeing him like this before. _He walked out of the bedroom into the living room. He had to find something to clean the bathroom. In a corner of the kitchen he found a broom. He quickly went back to the bathroom and started to shove all the little pieced to one side. After he cleared the way he placed the broom next to the door and went to Asami. Reaching him he grabbed the man's unwounded hand and dragged him out of the bathroom into the bedroom. He placed the man on the bed and undid the towel. Again blood was coming out of the two cuts.

When Akihito was taking care of his hand, he noticed that he was in his own bedroom, sitting on his own huge bed. He hadn't noticed the boy coming in after he hit the mirror with his fist. The boy hadn't said or asked anything and started to take care of him in his own way. When the boy was busy taking him out of the bathroom he was slowly returning out of his thoughts. Now he was sitting on the bed with his boy sitting across him on the floor, who was trying to treat his wounds. With his other hand he pets the boy on his head and while he does that he says almost soundly ''Thank, Akihito. But you don't have to do this.'' He gets a confused look from the boy and stands up. He walks to the phone and call his bodyguard Akira. ''Akira, call my personal doctor immediately. Tell him to be here in 20 minutes.'' Without waiting for an answer he ends the phone call. He returns to the bed where Akihito is watching all his movements. He sighs and sits down on the bed. With his good hand he pulls the boy up, when the boy stands on his foot he pulled the boy on the bed. He puts his arm around the young man and pulls him close. He shuts his tired eyes. He feels Akihito shake slightly next to him_. I have to calm him down. He will think that this is his fault._ ''It's okay. My doctor will be here soon and will treat the wound. It's nothing to be worried about. So go back to sleep. You will need it.'' He feels the boy jerk up and when he opens his eyes he looks in two hazel eyes look at him. ''No, I will wait till the doctor is done with you. I don't know what is wrong with you but…''

Before he could end his sentence they hear a knock. He stands up and walks to the door to open it. When he opens the door he finds Akira and the doctor. He lets them both in. He points to the bedroom and the doctor goes straight to the room. Before he can go back to the room he gets a questioning look from the bodyguard. He answers the look by pointing to the bathroom. He walked after Akira into the bathroom. He sees a confused look in the eyes of the man when he shows him what happened. ''What happened here, Takaba-san?'' Is the only question he gets from the bodyguard. ''I really don't know. I woke up from the sound of glass falling on the ground. And when I got here Asami was standing in the middle of the shattered mirror. His hand was bleeding. So I got him out of the room and treatd his wounds. That's what I know.''

After he heard what Akihito said he sees that the boy is shaking. Before he wanted to make any conclusions he wanted to hear from his boss what exactly had happened. ''Don't worry about it. What happened isn't your fault. I'm sure it's just because Asami-sama is very tired. Come let's go back and see if the doctor is done.'' Together they walked out of the room. He closed the door and decided to clean the bathroom up tomorrow after the two men were gone for a couple of days.

Just when the doctor is done treating his wounds, Akihito and Akira walk in. He noticed that the boy is shaking and has a worried look. ''Umh, doctor. May I ask how bad Asami's wounds are?'' The doctor looks up and looks at him, he nods. ''Well, his wounds aren't bad. They will be healed in a couple of days. It's really nothing to worry about, kid. I will be leaving now and please do what I told you Asami-sama. It's not only for your own good.'' With this said the man left. He sighed. ''Akihito, come here. Akira you can leave now, everything is alright. I will see you tomorrow morning.'' With a nod the bodyguard left. Now they were alone again, finally. Akihito was still standing at the end of the bed and hadn't moved since the two men had left. He stood up and walked towards the boy. How closer he got how more he saw that the boy was shaking from all that had happened this night. When he stood before the boy he said in a cold voice ''I said come here, Akihito.'' This made the boy shiver and return back to his normal self. ''What the hell are you saying now?! Do you know how worried I was when I found…'' Before his boy could finish he was cut of by a kiss. He licked Akihito's lips before his tongue went inside the boys' mouth. There they had a little tongue fight, Akihito was trying to push the Asami away and he was trying to stay in the warm mouth from his boy. Finally the boy gave up and let him play with his tongue. When the young man was in need of air he ended the passionate tongue battle. He smirked as he saw the boy, _his_ boy trying to calm him self down from just a kiss. He grabbed the arm of the boy and pushed him on the bed. There was a little resistance in the beginning but when he lay down beside Akihito and pulled him closer in a warm embrace the only thing the boy did was lean even closer into the embrace. He let a little smile slip, and this time the boy in his arms saw it. He expected the boy to struggle and… well what exactly did he expect from the boy now?

He saw it, it was there. The smile he saw once before. And that was only a couple of hours ago. He chuckled, _so he can smile. _Almost soundly he said to the man ''I knew you could do that.'' He heard a chuckle this time it was Asami. He looked up and saw the man's golden eyes look at him. He sighed happily, not only because the man admitted that he could smile but also that the coldness in the golden eyes had disappeared. He closed his eyes and hid his face in the strong chest from the man, his man. In the warm embrace he finally felt at ease. Everyone had told him not to worry about Asami, but somehow he couldn't stop worrying. He even told him self to calm down and not to worry when he saw that it were only two small cuts. But still he couldn't stop to worry about the older man. He slowly sighed, _why would I worry about such a small thing? I don't even understand myself now._ His sigh didn't stay unnoticed by the man; he could have known it that the older man wasn't asleep yet. He always waited till he slept. ''What is it. Something wrong?'' was whispered into his ear. He shivered from the softness of the voice. ''No...nothing. Sorry for keeping you awake.'' He said almost soundly. After this he felt the man slowly fall asleep. A small smile formed on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the man's sleeping face. _His expression is so tired on his face. So I was right._ After staring a while at Asami's face he felt the sleep overwhelming him. And so he finally felt asleep too.

The next morning he woke up from the alarm. It was still early in the morning. When he looked beside him he saw Akihito still sleeping soundly. He smirked, these days that they will be together would definitely be fun. With this boy around you never knew what was going to happen. When he moved his right hand, it felt a little painful. Then he remembered what had happened last night. How could he do something like that, when the boy was in the room next to him? Thinking about what happened last night and what Akihito had done for him, he felt the person besides him move. When he looked at the boy he saw a dazed eyes looking back at him. ''Finally awake, Akihito? We have to get up, our plane will be leaving shortly.'' He heard a loud sigh escaping from the boy when he started to get out of the warm bed. Sitting on the edge of his bed he pulled the boy out of the bed. And forced him to sit beside him. Akihito was still sleepy and rested his head on his shoulder. ''Come on. It's time to get up, brat.'' He heard the boy mumble something back and chuckled. He stood slowly up to avoid the boy from falling on the ground. While he walked to his wardrobe he saw in the mirror that his boy was slowly getting up, searching for his own clothes. He puts his own clothes on as he watches the boy dress him self. Akihito was struggling with his own clothes; somehow the boy couldn't get his clothes on. He chuckled as he walked towards his boy and helped him dress normal. When they were done dressing Akira walked in. ''The car is waiting, sir. Everything is taken care of.'' He finished and showed the two men the way to the awaiting car. First Akihito got in and after him followed Asami. When he sat comfortable in his seat, his boy slowly approached him, still sleepy. Again the boy placed him self on his lap. Surprised by what Akihito did, he felt the boy slowly drift to sleep. He chuckled while he placed his right hand on the knee and his other hand on the back of the boy to gently stroke it. Like this they sat in the car that was almost reaching their destination. The airport. Where his private plan was waiting for them to take them somewhere far away from here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

They arrived at the airport, where their plane was waiting. Akihito was still sleeping soundly on his lap. He didn't want to wake the boy up so he got out of the car and walked to the plane with the boy in his arms. Inside the plane he noticed that his men had brought some files for him to look into, before he could go on a real vacation. He placed the younger man in a comfortable seat he went to the pilot cabine. He greeted the pilot who was preparing for take-off. He waited till the man was ready and greeted the man like he always did. After he did this, one of his men came in and informed him that nothing special had happened after he left the Club last night. He gave his final orders and left the cabine. He seated him self next to Akihito. And then he finally heard the engine start and like that they took off. He could finally put his mind on something else then his business. But before he could do that he had to take care of the given files. He grabbed his laptop that he placed on a small table beside him and started looking through the files. He knew he had the time to finish this but he wanted to finish as soon as possible though. He let's out a loud sigh and begins looking them one by one. Once in a while he glanced to Akihito who was still sleeping soundly. After a while he managed to go through all the files. He sighed glad to be done with work for a couple of days. He looked outside and saw that the sun was now high in the sky. A moment later a woman came in with a plate. She brought the plate with the food on it to and left. The boy was still sleeping so he decided to let him be for now. After he finished his food he closed his eyes for a bit. He finally realised how tired he was. He knew he wasn't so tired only from his work. He could never get tired from that. He lived knowing he couldn't have much sleep and that he always had to be on guard. Especially when someone like Akihito was around you, who gets in all kinds of trouble. But this wasn't the only thing bothering him. He found out a couple of days ago that he wasn't acting like him self at all. And especially around the boy. Why he did it? He couldn't find one reason not to act like him self. _Why as it comes to him, it's always hard to find the right answer?_, he wondered. He even had lost his self control last night. And Akihito was the one who helped him, at that moment he wasn't able to think straight. God knows why. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He was getting more and more annoyed not knowing what caused his behaviour. For now he didn't want to think about it anymore. He heard a light sigh next to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the boy. Two dazed hazel orbs were looking at him. The younger man's mouth opened but there wasn't coming any sound out of it. Akihito closed his mouth to open is again. This time a soft whisper could be heard. ''I'm sorry, Asami, about what happened last night. I…'' the voice slowly died away. _Where is he apologizing for? What happened last night wasn't his fault at all._

After he woke up he found him self in the plane, with Asami beside him. He saw the closed eyes from the man but knew that he wasn't sleeping. As he looked at Asami's face he noticed again that the man was really tired. When he remembered what happened last night he let out a light sigh. Not wanting to disturb the older one. Last night he was shocked when he found Asami in the bathroom with a bleeding hand and surrounded by the shattered mirror. He felt it was his fault that it happened. Because when the man lost his self control before he was the cause of it. So when Asami turned his head his way and locked their eyes, he wanted to apologize. But his first attempt failed, he couldn't get anything out of his mouth. So he tried again. He apologized to the man and quickly looked away. He didn't want to see the man's eyes right now. Still he wanted to know what the older man was thinking. He looked up to meet two golden orbs stare at him. Asami's eyes were as cold as always but till he could see a little confusing in those eyes. He wanted to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by Asami. ''Wouldn't you like to eat something, since you haven't eaten anything yet?'' He hadn't noticed that there was a plate with food on it standing in front of him. ''May I?'' he asked while looking at the food. ''Of course, they made it for you.'' the answer was. When he started eating he realised how hungry he really was. He felt two orbs observing his every move. When he finished a woman came in and took the plate away. With a kind voice she asked ''Was it to your liking, Takaba-san?'' He nodded and smiled. He did enjoy the food. The lady was now blushing after he had showed his smile. He heard Asami say something and after that the lady quickly ran off to the direction she was coming from earlier. He turned around and saw that the man was still looking at him. He didn't really get what just happened. ''What the hell was that about, Asami? She wasn't doing anything wrong.'' The only answer he got were two angry eyes staring back at him. _Sometimes, I really don't get you. Well make that always. _Looking outside he wondered how long they had been flying since he was asleep when they took off. Resting his chin on his hand he asked ''How long are we flying now? And where are we going anyway. You haven't told me yet.''

He smirked, it took Akihito quite some time to ask those two questions. The boy was always curious, sometimes too curious. ''You will see where we are going when we get there. Till then just be a good boy and wait. We will be there in another couple of hours. So find something to waste time or make yourself useful.''

''Make myself useful, umm…yeah maybe I will do that for once.'' After this a loud sigh escaped the younger ones mouth. He noticed Akihito had a hard time coming up with something he could do. ''If you don't know what to do, just go back to sleep. You will need it.'' He got a glare and smirked, _that's my boy_.

''The one who needs his sleep isn't me, Asami. But you. Don't say something like that to another person when you self are the one who really needs his sleep.'' He was getting a little angry at the older man. First he didn't get an answer on his question where they were going and now the man tells him to go sleeping again, but the one who really needed it was Asami. Why was the man doing this? He knows he need to rest but still he doesn't admit it. He sighed; the man really wasn't easy to understand. Looking outside he noticed the time he had been awake the only thing that was beneath them was the dark blue ocean. _Where the hell is he taking me?_

After the little outburst from Akihito he knew he was being at fault for causing the outburst. What the boy just said was true and most of the time when he was right he didn't want to admit it that easily. _Maybe I just have to do like he told me for once. It will take a couple of hours before we reached our destination. So it's best to use it good._ He closed his eyes and quick after that he drifted into a deep sleep. Not knowing he was being watched by the person next to him.

''Finally asleep, uhh.'' And smiled. Now he needs to find a way to entertain him self. He looked around but couldn't find what he was looking for. He stood up and walked into the direction the woman cam from. He entered another room. There he found the lady from before. She came rushing over to him. ''Can I help you, Takaba-san?'' He smiled, ''Yeah, do you have a blanket or something like that?''

''Of course, I will get it for you. Please wait a minute.'' She went to the other side of the room, opened a small closet and came back with a blanket. He thanked her before returning to the sleeping man. ''Takaba-san, next time you need something just push the yellow button and I will come. You don't have to come here to ask for something you need.'' He turned his head back to look at the lady. ''Okay, thanks!! But please stop calling me 'Takaba-san', just call me Akihito.'' He saw her blushing again and returned to Asami. When he arrived he saw the man had moved into a comfortable position. He took the blanket and covered the man with it. When he was done he took a step back and looked at the sleeping Asami before him, he thought he knew so well._ I guess I don't know anything about you. *Sigh* But still you look cute this way._ He grinned, _if Asami heard that he would get pretty angry with me._ He laughed; maybe he would get to know the man a little bit more in the next couple of days that they are together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After two hours he had seen everything on the plane. He had been with the pilot for a half hour, what was quit interesting. Then he went to the room were he had been before. There he had talked with the cook and some other people. He had asked them if they knew if there was anything else on the plane he hadn't seen yet. They were all sure that there wasn't anything more on the plane. After these two hours spending everywhere on the plane except by Asami, he decided to go back to his seat. He was really bored to death at the moment. And he couldn't talk to Asami what he really wanted at the moment. But he knew the older man needed much rest before they went home again. And when they got home he would be sure to have some answers from Asami. He was looking at the man who was sleeping soundly with a tired expression on his beautiful face. He sighed and reached for the left cheek from the man with his hand. He slowly ran his fingers over the soft skin. His fingers continued to the soft lips of the man. The lips he knew so well. He softly caressed the other cheek and went up to meet the closed orbs. Next he ran his fingers to the forehead of the man, carefully not to wake Asami. Then he ran his hand through pitch black hair. It was a nice feeling. While he was doing this he had a soft smile on his face. What he didn't know was that when he came back from his little journey through the plane, Asami had woken up.

Akihito kept running his hand through his hair. He liked it when the boy did this. After he had woken up from Akihito returning he was surprised to feel the warm fingers caressing his cheeks and lips. He didn't mind it. He never knew Akihito had such warm caressing fingers. He slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling Akihito sitting beside him. When the boy saw he was awake he quickly pulled his hand away and turned his head away. He knew the boy was now blushing after he had been caught. ''Akihito..'', he started but was interrupted by the boy. ''I'm sorry I woke you up. It won't happen again.'' He was surprised this was the second time the boy had apologized. He grabbed the chin from the boy and forced Akihito to look at him. ''Don't apologize. I was already awake when you came back.'' When he said that the younger ones face became even redder. He chuckled, ''Don't worry about it. You can do it again. I didn't know you had such warm fingers.'' This time the hazel eyes widen at what he said. ''But I though you hated it when someone else touches your hair.'' He brought his face closer to the boys and said softly ''I do hate it.'' He gave the boy a light kiss on the lips and sat back again. Looking at the reaction of the boy.

''I do hate it.'' Now he really didn't get the man anymore. _He hates it, but still wants me do to it again. What the hell does he mean with that?_ He was getting really confused. He searched the man's face for any sign, but as always he couldn't find any. He thought he knew the man but found out last night he didn't and when they where on the plane he found out he really didn't know anything about the man. He sat back and watched through the little window at his side. He felt tears coming up. But he didn't want to show them to the man. He wanted to be alone for a while, to think some things over. Mostly about the man beside him. He stood up and went to the other room. There he found the lady looking surprised. ''Akihito, what's wrong? I told you to...'' He interrupted her. ''Yeah I know. Sorry to bother you again but is there some place here I can be alone for awhile? I just..'' he didn't know how to end his sentence. He got a confused look from the lady. ''Umh, if I'm right there is a room you can be alone for awhile but I don't think Asami-sama wants you there. Maybe if you ask him.'' He sighed, _No, I don't want to talk to him now._ He wanted to walk back where he came from but was held back by a hand on his shoulder. ''But if it's really important, I understand.'' She gave him a warm smile. ''Come with me.'' She went across the room and opened a door, he hadn't noticed before. She went in and he followed. It wasn't a large room. There was a table with two chairs by the window. He walked towards one of the chairs and sat down. ''If you need anything just..'' he smiled, ''Just push the yellow button, I know. Thanks. If Asami asks where I'm just tell him… tell him I just wanted to be alone for awhile.'' He turned his head towards the window and looked outside. To see nothing. He hears her leaving. He sighed and closes his eyes. _What is wrong with Asami? And what is wrong with me?_ He didn't know what to think anymore. Now he was starting to act weird too. He wasn't his usual self since last night. He noticed that the older man wasn't that mean like he usually was. And he was the only one who would go against the man. No other person on this planet, or even this universe, would go against him. Yeah, he was the only one who would do something like that and get away with it unharmed. Well most of the time he did get away unharmed. Asami was a man who hides his emotions behind a cold mask even when he was upset or angry. The only time when he had seen emotion on the older mans face was…well when? How hard he thought about it he couldn't remember seeing any raw emotions on Asami's face. Maybe because the man thought that if you did show emotions that you would have a weakness. _Emotions aren't a weakness, they only make you stronger. Maybe I should tell him that sometimes._ Yeah he would do that sometime. Akihito was a person who showed his emotions every minute of the day. Not caring which one it was. But when he was around the man his emotions would get out of control pretty easily. _What the hell am I thinking about? I never think this much on one day. _*sigh* Maybe he should really talk to the man about what the cause was from what happened last night. He was getting pretty tired of all the thinking he was doing, what was caused by Asami. And above all he was still feeling guilty about the incident.

The boy had left him all alone after what happened. He didn't even say where he was going or what was wrong. He wanted to ask what was wrong with him but when he saw the expression on the face of Akihito he knew he had to leave the younger one alone for a while. Maybe it was too much to handle for him after what happened in the past couple of hours. Maybe he was being too harsh on Akihito, knowing the boy always showed his emotions, without wanting to control them. He admired that about the boy. He could never show his emotions, afraid that if he did the ones who were important to him wouldn't survive it. But he couldn't control his emotions around the younger one. Akihito probably didn't know that and maybe it was for the best he didn't notice. When he saw the boy for the very first time, he hadn't thought it would end up like this. He was becoming more and more attached to the boy. He liked that part but if he really did, and he knew Akihito had an attachment to him, then the boy would be in great danger. He sighed to him self. _How stupid to think that._ _He is always in danger. Since the day I claimed him mine he has been in danger. And he isn't a person who doesn't get in trouble. All the bad things that happened to him were all my fault._ He knows it, he only don't want to say it to me. Probably afraid to get me angry or something like that. He was glad that he decided to take the boy with him on his little vacation. And it was even more fun to see the boy try so hard to think where they were going. But it wouldn't be that hard for the boy to figure out where they were exactly going. It was pretty easy. When he looked outside he saw that they were finally above land. He smirked, it wouldn't be much longer or they would arrive.

He heard the door open and looked up. It was Asami. ''We are almost at our destination, so come back.'' He nodded and followed the man. It hadn't sound like a question but more like an order. _Just order me around like that. _It was something the man enjoyed. Back to their seats they at down and waited till the plane landed. A couple of minutes later one of Asami's men came in. Akihito followed the man with his eyes and got up, being pushed back in his seat right away. His chin was grabbed by a large hand. He was forced to look into two golden orbs. The man's face came closer and closer till he was near his ear. ''We finally arrived, so be a good boy and follow me. Only Me.'' was whispered in his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They got out of the plane and as soon as he got out he was blinded by the sun. When his eyes were finally adjusted to the light, he noticed a black car waiting. Asami was already standing by the car, waiting for him. He quickly walked over to the man. ''Get in, we aren't there yet.'' He got in the car and Asami followed. He heard the engine start and like that they were almost by their destination. After a couple of minutes the older mans phone ringed. _Business, uh. Seems like you can't even keep that little promise._ He looks outside the window to notice that the country they flew to wasn't much like Japan. The cars were different from the cars you saw in Japan. He was getting pretty excited when he saw the difference between his home and this unknown country. The man was still on his phone, answering with a 'yes' or 'no'. He still didn't know where they were going. And he was getting pretty irritated by it. He didn't like it that Asami was hiding things from him. But there was nothing he could do to change that. Once in a while the older one would tell something and most of the time the things he got to know he didn't want to know at all. Eventually the man would tell him where they were heading. He guessed by the time the man told him that he would have figured it out by him self. He really wanted to know about this man. He couldn't read any expression on the mans face even when he tried so hard. It seemed to him that the man hadn't got any raw emotions. Well that was the conclusion he made up after knowing Asami for all this time.

Just when he finished his last business call, his phone rang again. He answered with a simple 'Asami' and listened quietly to what the man had to say at the other end of the phone. Again it was one of the politicians who were new to his world. This politician was the person he had met last day. He smirked when he recalled the event with Akihito sitting on his lap. He was very proud of the younger man after that. But still he wouldn't show that to the other. He became bored after a few minutes listening to the mans complains and sighed. He had enough of this already. He decided to end it for now. ''Sorry, but I can't help you now. I will be away for a couple of days. If anything else is the matter just inform one of my men. Got that?'' He ended the call and shut is phone off. _Its better this way, I don't want to be disturbed for the next couple of days. _Looking outside he noticed they were almost at their destination. Since they got in the car he hadn't heard anything coming from the boy, who was sitting on the other side of the car. He could see that Akihito was pretty excited. Finally the car pulled over and stopped for a large building. The door was opened and they got out.

He was amazed by the sight that just appeared before his eyes. They were standing in front of a large building. The building was absolutely beautiful. He hadn't seen anything like this in his whole life. He was standing beside Asami when he noticed that many people were staring at them. At first he thought that they were only looking at the large well-build man beside him. When an arm was wrapped around his waist and he was pulled close to the man, he looked up and saw angry golden orbs looking around. They started walking to the building when a group teenagers came by. When he heard them talk he really felt numb. _What the hell are they talking? English? No, that isn't possible_. He couldn't make up which language he just heard. The words coming from the girls mouth was so strange, like an alien language. He had to laugh about that. When he was done laughing the man asked him ''What's wrong?''. He looked up and shook his head. ''Nothing, even if I told you, you wouldn't see the fun in it.'' Arriving by the building, the doors were opened. When they were inside he saw all the people dressed in casual clothes. While he noticed one of Asami's men talking to some lady behind a large desk he finally asked, ''Now you are going to tell me where the hell we are.'' The man chuckled and looked him in the eyes. ''Where do you think we are, Akihito?'' He sighed and looked down. ''How the hell should I know that.'' He almost screamed out. He was getting angry, again. Before there could be more words spoken between them one of Asami's men handed Asami a key and lead them to their room.

Their room was on the third floor, room 28. They got in and as soon as they were inside, Akihito had run towards the large window on the other side of the room. The view he saw was something beautiful. Before him was the ocean. When he noticed there was a beach a couple of feet away from their hotel he became even more excited. Underneath him he saw a lot people coming and going. While he was standing there, the older man came to stand behind him. He felt two strong arms around his waist and a hot breath next to his ear. ''Do you like it?'' was softly whispered in his ear. He felt his blood rush through his veins and his hart pounding louder. ''Yeah, but..'' he was silenced with a kiss. A hot kiss, which made his hart pound even faster. The man sucked on his lips and he slowly opened them. Giving the older one access to his mouth. He let Asami play with his tongue. He deepened the kiss, wanting to feel more. But soon after that he was in need of air. The kiss was broken. While he was trying to catch his breath he leaned in the strong chest behind him. The arms around him tighten a bit and when he finally was able to breathe normally he tried again. ''Asami, just tell me. Where did you bring me to?''

''I thought that you would figure it out on your own, but it seems you can't. If you really want to know promise me one thing. Or I won't tell you, and these days won't be that pleasurable for you.'' He shivered after hearing the last thing. Without thinking twice asked ''What is the promise?'' He heard a chuckle coming from the man. ''Don't be scared. The only thing you have to promise is to be a good boy till we get back home.'' This time he had to suppress a small chuckle, _Is that everything? I expected something else._ ''Okay, I promise. And now tell me.''

He loved to tease Akihito. Mostly because it was so easy to tease the younger one. But now it was time to tell the boy where they would be for the next couple of days. ''We are in the Netherlands.'' He got a confused look from the boy and continued ''You know where that is, don't you?'' Now Akihito was looking even more confused. ''Really Akihito, I had expected that you knew where we are now. But it seems I was wrong.'' He pointed to the ocean and explained ''That's the North Sea, you know where that is, right?'' The boy slowly nodded. ''On the other side of the North Sea lays England. Is it more clear now or should I explain it again. Only this time I will use another method.'' He smirked, there was already a plan forming in his head. ''I understand already. And how is this place called we are now?'' Again the Akihito looked up with questioning eyes. ''We are in Noordwijk, one of Europe's greatest seaside resorts.'' He responded looking down in the hazel orbs. ''So the people here speak Dutch? Ahh great, I can't even properly speak English.''

''Don't worry about that, my Akihito. You won't be alone at all.'' Asami chuckled. _Great, this is going to be a long vacation._ He thought to him self. ''So what are we going to do in the next couple of days?'' He asked getting a little excited. Asami buried his face in his neck and gave a gentle kiss on it. ''Well, it's a vacation so I didn't really plan anything. For today we will stay here and rest. And what we are going to tomorrow do is up to you.'' The man whispered against his neck. _Asami would let him choose what they would do tomorrow?_ He found it kind of creepy but he didn't mind it. He already knew what they were going to do tomorrow. When he first saw the beach he wanted to go. And now he got a chance to go. But he wouldn't tell Asami where they were going. The man had done the same to him. So now it would back fire for the older man. Also he was curious to see the reaction from Asami when he would tell him what his decision was. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. Not only would he get to see a lot of new and different things in the next couple of days. But he had a feeling that these couple of days would change a lot between the two of them. He was pulled out from his thoughts when he felt Asami nibble on his neck and a soft groan escaped his lips. He could feel something pressing against his back. He blushed. He felt more and more blood rushing into his groin. Without saying anything he was lifted up by the other one. He wanted to say something but was suddenly cut off by a passionate kiss. He deepened the kiss when he put his arms around the man's neck. When the kiss was broken by him he was already laying on the huge bed in another room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A second after Asami laid him on the bed he was already stripped naked. Before he could struggle or throw any complains at the older man he was pinned down with a strong body. And silenced with a gently kiss on his lips that made him speechless. _What was that just now?_ He looked up into two golden orbs who were staring right back at him. As he searched the orbs he found lust and something else? He slowly stretched his hand out to caress the cheek from Asami. His fingers slowly made their way to the soft lips. The lips opened and began to suck on one of his fingers. He let out a soft whimper. He pulled his hand back and the older man kissed him again. This time it was a passionate kiss. After they parted Asami went down to his neck. Kissing him everywhere he could. Then he went further down making his way down while placing kisses everywhere. When the man arrived at his belly he started to play with his belly button. After playing a little he felt the warm tongue travel even further down. Until the man finally arrived at throbbing member. He opened his legs even more to give Asami full access. A soft kiss was planted on the head of his member. He waited for more, but there wasn't. He groaned in disappointment. A moment later he felt the bed shift and looked up. Asami had gotten rid of his own clothes and had positioned him self between the parted legs. First he was invaded with one finger then another followed. At the same time the older man started to suck on his nipples. Making them as hard as possible.

Suddenly the two fingers who were invading him were pulled out. Leaving him empty. But soon after that he felt something thicker and harder thrust in. He let's out a silent scream and arched his back at the sudden invasion. He arched his back as more and more pleasure overtook them both. He puts his arms around Asami's neck as the pace picks up. Soon he feels like he can't take it anymore. He feels a strong hand grab his cock. The man begins to pump him at the same pace as the man thrust in and out of him. He arched his back once more as he spread his semen across his chest and Asami's. One thrust later he hears a loud grunt next to his ear and felt the hot liquid from the man fill him.

He rolls over and pulls the worn-out boy a long with him. He lays Akihito on his chest and the boy's head on his shoulder. He quickly pulls the covers up as he feels the younger one shiver in his arms. As he feels Akihito slowly fall asleep, he gives a soft smile. He buries his nose in the boy's hair and slowly he let the sleep overtake him. Before he falls completely asleep, with Akihito in his arms, he whispers one last thing in the others ear. To only feel the boy stir and then he tightens his arms around Akihito.

The next morning he woke up early. He slowly opened his eyes to feel two strong embrace him like they did when he had fallen asleep after their 'activity'. As he looked up he saw two golden orbs stare at him. Asami pulled him even closer and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. For a moment they looked at each other. When he can no longer endure it he buries his face in the man's chest. And slowly he fell asleep again.

Akihito had been awake for a couple of minutes and slowly dazed off. He was still embracing the younger one. Last night had been different for the both of them. Why, he really didn't know. He had been very gently with the other man. It was the first time he had treated Akihito this way. _Why was I so gently with him? I have never done that before._ He sighed to him self. He was feeling kind of depressed because he had so many questions and not one answer. _Maybe it's better to just forget it right now. _He looked at the boy who was sleeping in his arms and smiled. It was a good idea to take a vacation and to bring Akihito with him. Yesterday he had said to the boy that he could decide what they would do today. But he already knew what they were going to do today when he saw the expression on Akihito's face. Today they would be going to the beach. And he was confident that he would fully enjoy it. He couldn't wait to see his boy on the beach. He was only worried about one thing. He was sure they would get a lot of attention from the people here. He wasn't worried about him self but more about the younger one. He didn't like people touching his things. So he would make sure no one had a chance to make a move on Akihito. He had already ordered some of his men to explore the area. And to keep a close eye on their surroundings. He didn't want to take care of any business while he was here. He knew it wasn't unknown to the people in the underground here that he was in Europe with his possession. He had made it clear a while ago that the boy was important to him and that no one could touch what was his. And if anyone tried to, he would make sure that person would regret it deeply. Here he had to stay on guard. He couldn't be careless and let something happen to the boy who was lying in his arms. He buried his nose in Akihito's hair and took a deep breath. He inhaled the scent he couldn't get enough of and slowly relaxed. He was still tired and it was early in the morning, he decided to get some more sleep. Somehow he had the feeling that said he was going to need a lot of energy.

He woke up because the warmth he had felt all night was gone. He rolled over to find the bed empty except for him self. He opened his eyes again a moment later to close them right after that. The sun was shining brightly. He let his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. While he did that he slowly sat up to a sitting position. He looked around the room and blushed as he saw his own clothes lying across the room. He became even redder when he remembered what had happened. ''Finally awake, I see.'' His thoughts were interrupted by a strong voice. He looked up and saw Asami standing in the doorway. The man was only wearing a towel around his waist. While he had another one hanging around his neck. As he stares at the man standing before him with dazed eyes, Asami starts to walk over to him. He follows every move the older one makes till his eyes are fixed on the man sitting on his bed side. As he looks at the man he notices something different in Asami's expression. He slowly narrows his eyes at the older one and without he realises it him self his hand is caressing the man's soft skin. _He is so soft._ When he realises what he is doing he quickly pull his and back. He turns his face away to hide the blush on his cheeks. As he waits for Asami to make one of his smart remarks he starts to wonder what has changed between the two of them. He knew something had changed but what? He was still waiting for a reaction but still there was none. Afraid to look at the man he remained lost in his thoughts until he felt a hand holding his chin. Slowly Asami turned his head to face him. The first thing he saw were two golden orbs looking at him with gentleness in them. They stared at each other waiting for the other one to say something but neither of them wanted to say anything to break the silence.

When Akihito had turned his head away to hide the blush spreading across his face he had to smile. The boy always tried everything to hide his blush from the older one. He knew the boy was waiting for him to say something but somehow he couldn't do anything but smile. He was struck speechless when Akihito had touched him all of a sudden. He had expected a whole other reaction from the boy. It seemed like a life time when the silence was finally ended. He felt Akihito shiver under his touch and realised the younger one was totally naked. He pulled Akihito into his lap and embraced him like he had done the same night. He felt his boy slowly relax. He looked outside to see the sun shine. The sun had just come up and it created a beautiful sight. Then he remembered what they would do today and a smirk appeared on his face but quickly faded away. Not wanting to show the boy that he already knew what the boy was planning. ''Where the hell are you smirking at?'' He suddenly heard. It seemed his smirked hadn't been unnoticed by the other one. _Too bad._ He looked down into two angry hazel orbs. ''Isn't it time to get ready for breakfast? Today is al yours to decide what we are going to do so get ready.'' He said with amusement in his voice. After he said that Akihito jumped up and dashed towards the bathroom. Soon after that he heard the sound of water running. He chuckled and got up to get ready.

Half an hour later they were done with their breakfast and back in their room. He knew Akihito was pretty excited and he was more and more looking forward to the rest of their day. He was sitting at the balcony, enjoying the sight before him. He remembered what had happened just a couple of minutes ago. They were done eating but Akihito still wanted to eat something. So he decided to get his boy something sweet. And like that a waiter brought the boy a sweet cake drained in chocolate with a strawberry on top. He watched as his boy ate the cake. Every time the spoon disappeared in Akihito's mouth it would stay there until it was completely clean. Over and over again he saw how the younger one was playing with the sweet cake in his mouth. Eyes closed, enjoying the sweet cake Asami had given him. By the time he couldn't stand it anymore that the spoon was given much more attention then he Akihito finished. _Just on time_, he had thought. After they had finished their breakfast the boy had insisted on going back to their room. Akihito walked out and sat down beside him with a huge smile on his face. He noticed the boy had changed in a long swimming trunk that ended just above his knees. As he looked again he saw that that was the only thing Akihito was wearing except for a pair of slippers. Because he was only wearing this the long legs and the bare muscled chest were even more tempting to Asami. He lets out a sigh and asks ''Are we going?'' He gets a suspicious look from Akihito but soon it disappears into a smile again. ''Yeah if you are ready.'' The replay was. _I'm always ready. _He stood up and walked towards the boy till he was standing before the boy. He leaned down and whispered in the stunned boy's ear ''I'm looking forward to see you play on the beach. But remember our promise.'' After this he walked away with a surprised Akihito following him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They arrived at the beach. Many eyes followed the two men. Akihito hated it when so many people were staring at him. As he looked at Asami he only saw a calm expression. Shrugging he continued to walk beside the man. He was trying to find a good place when he was yanked back by a strong hand. As he looked at the older man he asked in a irritated voice ''What?'' The only answer he got was a hard stare. Finally after walking a bit further he found the perfect place. He began to unpack his bag when he noticed Asami was only looking around. He smirked when he saw the small plastic bag that he had brought with him. He had kind of figured out that the other man knew they were going to the beach today so he had prepared something else. He quickly laid two beach towels beside each other, one with a cute black cat for him and one with a huge black panther for Asami. When he was done Asami was still standing in his expensive suit looking around like he owned the whole beach. He smiled when he gave the plastic bag to the older man. ''Change into this you can't go to the beach wearing your suit.'' He then pointed to a small beach house were people could get changed. When Asami followed his finger and found what the boy meant his mouth dropped open. ''You can't expect from me..'' Before he could finish he was cut off by a soft kiss on his lips. ''No buts, Asami, just do it.'' Slowly the man began to make his way through the people to reach the small beach house. Akihito couldn't hold his laugh anymore. So when Asami was out of his sight he bursted out in laughter. _That was just too much fun_. He thought to him self. He couldn't wait for Asami to come back. Not only to see the man's expression at the chosen clothes but also to see how it looked on the man. In the plastic bag was a long swimming trunk, the same as he was wearing. The only difference was the colour. He especially hadn't chosen a tight swimming trunk, he was kind of afraid for the man's reaction. And maybe also of his own reaction if he saw Asami wearing something like that on the beach.

A couple of minutes later Asami was back wearing the chosen clothes and looking not all too amused. Akihito slowly turned around when he noticed the man was back. He looked Asami up and down and couldn't believe his own eyes. _Even in a swimming trunk he looks way too good. _He patted his hand on the towel next to him, mentioning the man to sit down. And Asami did. He quickly looked away. He didn't want to look in the golden orbs who were watching him intensely.

After he had lost sight of Akihito he could hear the boy laughing loudly. When he came back he found the boy on his towel leaning back, while looking at the people who were passing by. After the younger one had mentioned to sit down he sat down next to the boy. And started to look at the boy. But it seemed Akihito wasn't planning to face him. If they wouldn't be on the beach right now he would have grabbed the boy and kissed him passionately, devouring the wet cavern from his boy. But he put a strong hold on his control, so he wouldn't do it until they got back in their room. As he started to look around he noticed many people staring at them. He didn't mind the stares directed at him but he did mind the ones directed at Akihito. The boy was still young and the beach was a place were many young people came to enjoy their selves. He realised that Akihito would be the one were all the girls het all worked up over. He sighed, _That's going to be a problem_. The only thing he wanted now was going back. And never return to this beach. ''Akihito...'' He started but when the younger man looked at him with questioning eyes the words slowly died in his throat. He could see that Akihito was enjoying him self very much. Seeing that his boy enjoyed him self he quickly withdrawed. ''What? Something wrong, Asami?'' He shook his head. After a while he noticed that Akihito didn't even noticed all the stared they got.

It was his first time coming to a beach but he already loved every minute of it. He knew Asami wasn't quit comfortable, but at the moment he really didn't care about that. He sun was burning on his pale skin so he decided it was time to go and take a dive in the sea. He got up but was yanked right back. He shot a glare at the older man who was holding his hand. ''Where do you think you are going?'' He looked up from that question. He had expected something completely different. He smiles and replays ''I'm just going to swim.'' The hand holding his slowly let go. He stood up and before he started walking he heard Asami say ''Don't go out of my sight, Akihito.'' He chuckled and started to walk. And then something hit him. He looked back and yelled, ''Yeah, I know, mom.'' After this he started to run towards the water. Arriving at the sea he bursted out in laughter again. _This really is fun_.

When he had had enough of the water he went back. When he came back to their place he saw that Asami hadn't moved one inch since he had left. He lay down to dry and he couldn't suppress a small laugh at the older mans behaviour.

He still couldn't get it through what Akihito had said just before he had run off. _How dare he say something like that to me_? He glanced at Akihito's back to see a drop of sea water run down the back of the boy that disappeared in the swimming trunk Akihito was wearing. He slowly approached the boy, but before he could do anything he pulled him self back. ''Asami?'' The boy asked, thinking that there was something wrong. Suddenly Asami's phone went. Quickly he answered it. After a few short 'yes' and 'no' he stood up. Before he walked away he said, '' Be a good boy like you promised until I get back.''

He watched Asami walk away. He sighed as he runs his hand through his hair. _What was wrong with him?_ As he looks around he noticed that more and more girls were staring at him. He lays back down and rolls on to his stomach. Then he sees two feet standing in front of him. As he looks up he sees a group from 7 girls surrounding him. _What the hell?_ He thinks as he looks at them one by one. He really didn't like this. As he sat back up he tried to find Asami or one of the bodyguards he had spotted when he was swimming. But he couldn't find anyone. _Shit_. The girls were getting closer to him and were talking loudly. He figured that they were talking about him when he heard their raised voices. There were more and more girls coming and at this moment he really wanted someone to save him. All he could hear were words he couldn't understand at all. He almost had to laugh when he realised the position his was in this moment. He ruffled his hair and let out a loud sigh. Suddenly he hears the girls scream. He quickly looks up to see Asami making his way over to him. As the older man stand before him he says something in English and all the girls don't know how fast they have to get away from them. Asami only smirks and he wonders what the older man just said. He follows the other one closely as Asami sits down again. ''So tell me, Akihito. What were you doing with those girls?'' As he narrows his eyes at the man he decides not to answer and looks away. Then he feels a strong hand grab his arm and a moment later he is sitting on Asami's lap. He tries to get away but two strong arms are embracing him tightly. There was no way out for him. Eventually he gives up and slowly he relaxes in the older man's arms. ''Bastard.'' He mutters softly as he lays his head on the other's shoulder.

He really couldn't keep his self-control any longer when he saw his boy surrounded by so many girls. He had taken care of some business when he had left Akihito alone. It were only a couple of minutes that he had been away but he hadn't expected that it would be so bad. Now he was holding his boy in his arms again, not wanting to let go. He buried his nose in Akihito's hair to inhale the sweet sent from his boy. Again he noticed stares. But this time he really didn't care anymore. _Good, now they know he is mine. And mine alone_. He smirks as he sees the reaction from some of the people around them. ''What the hell are you smirking for this time?'' As he gives a soft kiss on the boy's hair he replays ''Nothing, but what I want to know is why you didn't behave like a god boy, like I asked?'' He loved teasing the younger one even if he knows Akihito really hates it sometimes. Or maybe most of the times, he just can't stop him self from doing it. As he looks at Akihito he won't get an answer. He sighed and tightened his arms around the other.

He was surprised at Asami's behaviour now more then ever before. The man wasn't acting cold and distance but gentle and still possessive. But somehow he didn't mind the last one. He didn't even mind how they were sitting now on the beach, he liked it. As he breaths out a happy sigh, he thinks, _maybe this isn't so bad after all._ He looks up to see that Asami is looking around with his almost always present mask on. It looked like something was wrong. He shifts to another position. Slowly he whispers, afraid to make the man angry, ''What's wrong?''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

When he asked what was wrong the only reaction he got from the man was a short mumble. Telling him there was nothing he should worry about. He sighed, like that was going to stop him from worrying. He looked around but didn't found anything out of place. Suddenly he felt the arms around him tighten. He glances at Asami and sees rage in the man eyes. As he sees the look in the eyes he can't help but shiver. He only knew one person who could make him shiver with just a glance. It didn't matter what he saw in those golden orbs, most of the time he couldn't help but feel a little scared. Asami didn't show any of his emotions but if you knew the older one you could notice that he wasn't completely emotionless. But still this all wasn't going to change the position they were in right now. Suddenly one of Asami's men shows up in front of them. They quickly got up and while Asami is talking with the man, he observes the beach. But he can't find anything out of place except that there are a lot of the yakuza men walking around. Suddenly he is pulled close by Asami. ''We are going.'' He looks up to find two cold golden eyes glancing at him. ''But, what about our stuff?'' He quickly asks before looking away. ''My men will take care of that.'' And he is dragged away be the man. When they finally were off the beach a black car was waiting for them. He was pushed inside and soon Asami followed. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought while looking at Asami. the man had opened some sort of drawer where he pulled out a suit. He watched how the man dressed him self and wondered why there was so much hurry. But before he could ask something the car stopped and Asami got out dragging him out. They were back at their hotel. He followed the older man inside and was just on time to get in the elevator. It seemed that Asami wasn't really aware that there was another person with him. When the _ding_ was heard they got out and walked to their room. Inside he watched the man go to the table where a couple of documents were laying. Asami picked one up and started to read it. It was obviously to him that it was about some business that they were interrupted on the beach. _Although he promised… Well, it's not the first time that Asami broke a promise with me._ He sighed and decided not to interrupt the man at this moment. He went to the bathroom and got rid of his swimming trunk that he was still wearing unlike another person he knew. He turned on the shower and when the water was warm enough he got in. slowly he let the hot water pour down his body. He closed his eyes and wanted to forget all the things that happened today except for the good moments on the beach with the older man. He had really enjoyed those moments. But he was awoken from his thoughts when he heard a door slammed shut. He turned around but found no one. Quickly he got out of the shower. He dried him self and got into the clothes that were lying beside the shrink. He slowly got out of the bathroom but found no one in the bedroom. He walked into the living room and there was also no one. _So he left_. He dropped down in one of the chairs by the window. When he looked outside he saw the black car driving away. Slowly he felt tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Asami hadn't even told him that he would go. So the man really didn't trust him. He let's his tears flow knowing that he had to wait very long till the other one would come back.

He slammed the door shut with maybe a little bit too much force. He quickly went down in the elevator and got into the waiting car. It was time to handle some important business. On the beach, while Akihito was swimming, his men had informed him about some trouble arising. First he had thought that he would let his men take care of it, but it seemed that he had to do it him self. And he didn't want to involve Akihito in this so he had decided not to tell the boy what he was going to do. As the car was driving towards their destination he finished reading the reports from his men. He really didn't like it to let this interrupt his vacation. He lit a cigarette to calm down and soon they arrived at their destination. He got out and walked into the small building. Ignoring everyone inside he made his way upstairs were he was stopped by two men. ''You are not allowed to come here, sir.'' One of the two said. He smirked and answered, ''And why not?'' The two men looked at each other with a confused expression. "Well, this area is only for important people.'' His smirk grew and this time his voice was as cold as ice. ''Then, can you tell me why I'm not important?'' Now the two were even more confused. _How can it be that they don't know me? How dare they_. ''Well, then I will tell you who I want to see, right now.'' He told the two. ''Sorry we can't let you through, you have to make an appointment first.'' The man said who hadn't spoken. He chuckled, ''That's a shame. But I really need to talk to your boss.'' He walked past the two men and opened the door without knocking. Inside a man was looking out of the window. ''Welcome, Asami. I didn't expect you here out of all people.'' The man said. ''That's a shame, Mark.'' He took a seat and waited till the other one was seated across him. ''So why are you here? I didn't know you were planning to come to my little country.'' Mark asked while leaning back in his chair. Asami chuckled, ''Well, I promised someone to take him on a little vacation. But it seems it won't be the vacation that I planned.'' When the other man heard 'promise' and 'someone' he looked surprised at Asami. '' With who would you make a promise? I have never heard that you do those kinds of things. You always demand things of people. So who is this someone?'' He glared at Mark, who was now full of attention of what he would say. He sighed and rested his head on his palm. ''That's none of your business. But it seems that you knew I would be here for a couple of days. Otherwise your men wouldn't follow me around all day!'' The man's eyes widened. ''Haha, so you knew I was keeping an eye on you. Well, that is expected from you. But don't worry I won't do anything to you or your boy.'' Asami narrowed his eyes at Mark, who was now smiling at him. Sometimes he really hated the man for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. But now it was already too late. The man knew that he was here with Akihito. And that meant that more people knew then he wanted. Maybe this was going to give him some trouble. He decided not to answer any of the questions because Mark already knew too much. He stood up and made his way to the door. ''You really sure you aren't going to answer, Asami? I would if I were you.'' Mark said with a cold tone. He turned around and saw that the man was standing now with a phone in his hands. He was giving orders in a language even Asami couldn't understand. _What is going on?_ Then something hit him. Akihito… Quickly he pulled his phone out and called one of the guards who were watching his boy. But he got no answer. He looked up to see that Mark was grinning at him. ''Let me ask you again, Asami. Will you answer my questions now?'' As he walked back to his seat he asked in a cold voice, ''What have you done with Akihito? If you ever hurt him you won't be able to tell it.'' _Damn it, how could I be so careless to leave him behind?_

_A little earlier at the hotel._

Akihito was still sitting in the chair by the window when he heard some noise outside of the room. Quickly he got up and walked to the door. But before he had a chance to open it the door was rammed open by two men. His sight was still not clear because a moment ago he was crying so he couldn't get away when the two men caught him. The two dragged him outside of the hotel without much trouble even when he was struggling. He was pushed into a car. He was blindfolded and they bound his hands behind his back. The car started to drive. Beside him were two men sitting, simply said there was no way out for him. _Where the hell are they taking me? And how did they find me?_ A lot of thoughts were running through his head. But the only thing that worried him more was if Asami was safe.

After a couple of minutes driving the car stopped and the door was opened. He was dragged out of the car and was forced to walk into a building he couldn't see. He sighed, why was it always that he was kidnapped? He hadn't even done anything wrong in the last couple of days. They walked further and after a while he could feel that they were moving upwards. They were in an elevator. When he heard the _ding_ sound, meaning that they had arrived, he was again pushed forward. He heard some voices talking to each other in an unknown language but they soon stopped when he heard a door open and a voice calling them in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

He was pushed in and was forced to walk until he felt two hands on his shoulders. He shuddered, the hands were cold and he didn't like it. He felt a hot breath next to his ear. The same voice that just called them in spoke again, ''You can go now. Don't disturb us.'' The voice came from behind. ''Well, well, look at what we have here.'' He wanted to say something but was stopped by another person in the room. ''Let him go, Mark.'' It wasn't a question it was an order. When Akihito heard the cold voice he knew it was Asami. Afraid that he would do something stupid he kept his mouth shut. Then he felt that one of the hands that were resting on his shoulder had disappeared to rest on his stomach. He gasped when the hand started to move under his shirt. He tried to back away but was stopped by the man behind him, called Mark. ''Don't move, I won't do anything if you just stay still.'' The man whispered into his ear. He felt a shiver run down his back. If it was Asami that had stood behind him and did the same thing he wouldn't listen. He would just obey the man. He was never able to ignore the older man. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something wet trailing his neck. He quickly turned his head. But was held back by a strong angry voice. ''Don't move, boy.'' Again he felt a shiver run down his body. With every moment that passed the hand under his shirt and the tongue on his neck became more annoying. When he was completely sick of the man behind him he opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a cold voice from across the room. ''Get your filthy hands off of him.'' He heard the sound of a chair that was shoved back. A couple of moment later the same voice continued, ''You don't know what you are touching, do you?'' This time Asami's voice came from really close. He could smell the man's unique scent. At the same time he could feel the hands on him tighten painfully. He let out a small gasp and before he knew it his blind fold was removed from his eyes. Asami was standing in front of him. The older man was not looking at him but at the person behind him. He slowly tried to pull free from the painful hands on his body. But instead they only tightened more. This time he couldn't help but say something, ''Damn it, what the hell do you want from me? It fucking hurts you know!'' The hands loosened a bit and at the same time he was pulled forward by two strong hands. A moment later he was embraced by Asami. He sighed; glad that he was finally back in the older mans arms.

Finally he had Akihito back in his arms. When his boy had opened his mouth he saw the shock in the eyes from the man who was touching his boy. He had used that moment to get his boy back. Now he just had to deal with this person before they could leave and forget this event. He just wanted to spend some time with Akihito without some business coming up. He tightened his arms around his boy before he spoke again in a low, cold tone, ''This was the greatest mistake you have ever made. I can't forgive you for this.'' At the same time the door was opened and his men surrounded the confused man. He smirked, ''I will leave the rest to you.'' He said before he left the room together with Akihito. They got out of the building and got into the awaiting car. Akihito hadn't said anything after they had left the room. He didn't pay it any attention, he was just glad he got his boy back without hurting the boy. Hurting the boy? That was not true. Mark had touched his boy. He looked at Akihito who was looking out of the window. Just when he wanted to pull the boy on his lap his phone went. He sighed, ''Yes?'' The answer came quickly and he hung up. It was all he needed to know. He would never be troubled again by Mark. A moment later he found him self being straddled by Akihito. The boy was looking at him with questioning eyes. ''What was that all about?'' He was surprised about the question. He had told Akihito a dozen times that he wasn't allowed to ask anything about his business, even when it involved him self. And this was the first time in a very long time that Akihito asked about it. ''Akihito, I told you. I'm not going..'' Before he was finished he was interrupted by the younger one. '' Yeah, yeah I know.'' Akihito sighed while he laid his head on his shoulder. '' It's just that... You said that you wouldn't work. And then this happened.'' Again he was surprised at what Akihito said. He didn't know it had such an effect on his boy that this happened. But again he was wrong. ''I'm not angry at you that this happened. It's just that I had hoped that we would be together on this vacation, without some business interrupting. You are always busy. Always.'' He burried his nose in his boy's neck and inhaled the scent from his Akihito before he replayed. '' I know I'm always busy but you know that's just the way it is.''

He sighed again, _so he doesn't feel the same way about it? _He looked up into Asami's eyes but he couldn't find anything that denied the fact that the man didn't mind to be always busy. '' Just forget what I just said.'' While he said that he moved away from the man to return to his seat next to the window. But he was held back by the hands on his hips. He slowly turned his head back to look at the man. He could see some concern in the eyes but a moment later it was gone. As he sits back on the man's lap he waits for the older man to say something. But when Asami said nothing he lays his head on the man shoulder again and closes his eyes.

He sighed, when Akihito was around he just couldn't be him self at all. He softened up and was gentle with the boy. Well not always but most of the time. Certainly the last couple of weeks. This had never happened before with any of his past lovers. He didn't made any time for them and just met with them if it suited him. But Akihito was different. Totally different. Sometimes he just had to take a break from his work just to relax and confirm that the boy was safe. He had always men watching the younger one, even after he promised the boy not to do that anymore. He looked at Akihito and knew he did something wrong. Again. Since they came here he had the feeling that he was doing everything wrong. He just didn't want to hurt the boy because of something he said or did. Well he couldn't change the way he was or thoughts about things in life. Akihito just had to accept him the way he was even if he didn't want to. But deep inside he knew that was not a problem for the boy. The boy had already accepted him a long time ago. Maybe he was the one who didn't understand. ''Asami?'' A soft voice called him. ''Something wrong?'' Akihito asked him while looking at him with a concerned look. ''Why do you ask?'' He said while looking into hazel eyes. ''Well, it seemed like you were.. I don't know. It just seemed that you weren't okay.'' Akihito looked away, trying to hide his flushed face. The boy hadn't shown any concern for him before. It was new to him. And he had to admit that he liked it. Very much. He reached for the boy's hand and brought it to his lips. ''I'm alright.'' He whispered and then he placed a gentle kiss on Akihito's hand.

He was so surprised at the sudden action from Asami that he didn't know what to say or what to do. After a moment of staring blankly into the golden eyes from the man he blushed and replayed a soft ''okay.'' He tried to turn his head away but was held back by a hand on his cheek. The man forced him to look him in the eye. When he finally did Asami kissed his hand again while holding their gazes locked. ''Wha..'' before he could ask what the man was doing his mouth was captured in a gentle but sensual kiss. The moment he opened his mouth the other warm muscle invaded him. His mouth was attacked in every possible way the man could. Asami pulled back on the moment he really needed to breathe. As he looked up he saw that the older man was staring at him with an expression he had never witnessed before. The man was smiling. Really smiling. This only made him blush a deeper red. He wanted to turn away again to hide his blush but decided on the last moment to bury his face into the man's hard but comfortable chest. The moment he closed his eyes he started thinking again, about what just happened. The only question that came up was, why?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

He enjoyed having Akihito around. He had to admit that. But sometimes the boy had too much energy for his own good. They were back at their hotel room and Akihito was trying to win him over to go out for dinner instead of calling the room service. Akihito was determined to go out and have dinner together. And he knew the boy wouldn't take no for an answer. So when the younger one asked the same annoying question again, he answered. '' Okay, but I will decide where we are going to eat.'' He chuckled when he saw that Akihito frowned at his decision. '' Well, I think I'm fine with that. Then let's go.'' They got their coats and left. But before they got outside one last thought crept inside his mind. _How could Akihito have forgotten the event earlier so fast?_

Asami decided that they would eat at one of the chicest restaurants in Noordwijk. As they walked past the beach he noticed that the sun was still high in the sky. After a few minutes walking they arrived. There was a long line of people who were waiting to get inside. He reminded him of the line before his own club. But because he was Asami, they could walk past the line of people.

Once they were inside a man showed up to ask where they would like sit. He translated it for Akihito and waited for an answer from the boy. But when he didn't get an answer he asked it again this time with a little colder. '' Where do you want to sit, Akihito?'' When the boy heard his name being called he quickly looked up. '' What?'' He sighed, '' For the last time, where do you want to sit?'' Akihito looked around before he answered. '' Umh, by a window that looks out over the beach would be nice.'' He chuckled at the reaction from his boy after he had said where he would like to sit. The man led them to their table and they ordered something to drink. He had noticed that since they had gotten outside their hotel Akihito had been acting weird. Especially compared to how much energy the boy had before they left. He knew that there was something bothering the younger one. And he would find out. '' Akihito, since we got here you have been very silent. Something the matter?'' He asked while looking at his boy.

He looked up from the question. So Asami had noticed that something was wrong. Well, there certainly was something wrong. Everywhere they went people would stare at them, point at them and talk about them. Even if he couldn't understand anything from what the people where saying. And he didn't like that at all. He knew it was normal for two men to walk around together but not if one of them had his arm around the other waist. He didn't like it at all that even here in this restaurant he had the feeling that everyone was looking at them. He was called out of his thoughts by a strong voice he knew all too well. ''Akihito? What's wrong with you?'' As he looked into the man's eyes he could see the concern he had seen earlier and he smiled. ''It's nothing. I just didn't think that you would give in.'' He said, trying to hide his true feelings. Although this was also true. ''And why is that?'' Asami asked him while sipping from his drink. ''Well, we never went out before like this.'' He answered. The man in front of him chuckled and locked their gazes. '' That doesn't mean that I don't like it.'' Asami simply replied. He wanted to react to what the man just said but was interrupted by the waiter who brought their food. They hadn't even ordered yet so he quickly looked up at the man before him who was looking at him with a satisfied look on his face. '' Just eat it. I know that you are going to like it.'' And like that he started to eat.

Asami was right when he had said that he would like the food. It was something he had never eaten before. He didn't even know what he was eating accept that he really liked it. Half way through his dinner he looked outside to see that the sun was not that high in the sky anymore. He really couldn't tell which time it was. Not that it really mattered. He was just wondering that since they got here he didn't pay much attention to the time. He noticed that it was way more relaxed to not have to check the time every now and then. To see if you were late for your job or something like that. He didn't know why he suddenly started to think about it but he didn't really mind. Also he wouldn't be dragged to Asami by his men when he did something wrong or when the man needed him. The time he spends here was peaceful, full of fun but there were also moments that he needed to think about his situation with Asami that he was in. And thinking wasn't really his thing. But when he starts thinking it seems like he can't stop.

He was still looking outside to the sun when he felt something warm brush against his cheek. He looked to the man who was sitting in front of him. Asami was watching him with an amused look on his face. Just when he wanted to ask the older man if there was something funny the waiter arrived. The man cleared their table and said something to Asami before he left. He was still guessing at what the waiter just said when Asami grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. He wanted to pull away but Asami's gaze prevented him from doing so. This was the second time today that he saw Asami smiling. Again he was struck speechless by the beautiful smile. When the waiter arrived again he quickly looked down to hide his blush from the waiter.

The waiter had brought a small dessert that looked absolutely delicious to him. He licked his lips, forgetting the man across him. But before he could start eating a hand appeared and took his delicious looking dessert away to the other end of the table. He looked up to Asami with a questioning look on his face. Before he could ask anything the man pulled him forward while placing a kiss on top of his hand that was entwined with the mans hand. He was half leaning on the table, blushing like mad again. '' Before you start on your dessert you are going to answer my question.'' Asami softly said. His eyes widen and he opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the man again. ''And above all, I want an honest answer, else you won't even get one bite from this delicious looking dessert.'' The man continued. ''Okay, but can you first let go of my hand. This position isn't really comfortable.'' He was still half leaning on the table. Asami slowly placed their hands on the table again and he sat back in his seat again. ''It is a simple question but just answer it. What is wrong with you? You have been quiet since the moment we walked out of our hotel room. Has it something to do with what happened earlier?'' Asami asked him.

_Something from earlier? Yeah definitely_. But what was the man referring to? _Oh yeah I remember again, the event with that guy called Mark_. He shook his head that wasn't bothering him at all. He had gone through far more worse things then that. ''No, it's not that event from earlier with that man called Mark. I have gone through worse things than that.'' He slowly voiced his thoughts out loud. ''Then what is bothering you?'' Asami asked him after a while. He looked at their hands that were still entwined with each other. Then he looked around the restaurant. He expected that people would look at them and gossip about them, but no one did that. Everyone was just eating and having a good time. He looked back the man who was sitting in front of him. Asami was just watching him, waiting for an answer. What was bothering him so much? He was embarrassed, right? For not knowing how to act with other people around when he was together with Asami. He should just enjoy the time together with the older man, because before he knew it this all would be over. And they would go back to their regular lives. And after a while they both would forget this vacation.

He sighed; he didn't want to forget this vacation. In the short time that they had been here he had found out more about Asami then he had in three years. And that kind of hurt him. Certainly when he thought about that he knew very little from the older man, while Asami knew almost everything about him. He shook his head, not knowing how to answer the older mans question. There were a lot of things that bothered him at the moment. So just like before he voiced out his thoughts, ''I don't know, there are a lot of things that I am bothered with.'' He sighed as he looked up at Asami. The man was still watching him and after a while Asami stood up and started to walk to the exit, pulling him along. ''Let's take a walk on the beach.'' Was the only thing the man said to him while they left the restaurant.

''They just left the restaurant and are heading for the beach now.'' A person outside reports to his boss. When he got his next orders he shut his phone and started to follow the two men. As he makes sure to stay hidden he repeats the orders that he received from his boss. _Stay hidden, follow them and when anything happens inform me immediately. If you get the chance kidnap the boy, and bring him straight to me._


	11. Chapter 11

He was still holding Akihito's hand after walking for a couple of minutes on the beach. He looked at the boy who was walking silently next to him and sighed. He knew something was bothering the boy, that's his reason why he had asked the boy. But he hadn't got any fulfilling answer from Akihito. And after the answer that he got, he knew that there was way more behind it. So he had decided to talk to the boy somewhere quiet and where he knew no one would interfere.

After they had left the restaurant Akihito had been very quiet just like before. And the younger one wouldn't even look straight at him. He sighed and stopped walking, causing the boy to stop too. He watched as Akihito looked down, finding something interesting on the ground. ''Then tell me, what is bothering you so much?'' He slowly asked. Akihito shrugged and looked at him with a, a pained expression? He could read the boys expression easily, but this time he didn't know what he saw the Akihito's eyes. He squeezed the hand he was holding, surging the boy to speak aloud his bothers. After awhile Akihito looked passed him and shivered. He pulled the boy into his arms, knowing Akihito was getting cold. First he felt the younger one stiffen but after awhile he felt the body slowly relaxing into his embrace. ''Asami? Can I ask you something?'' Akihito whispered softly. ''Of course.'' He quickly replayed. Before the boy spoke again he buried his face in his chest, ''what exactly am I to you?'' Came a muffled voice.

From all the things he expected to be asked he hadn't expected this one. _What means Akihito to me? _It was a question he had asked him self once before, after he had captured the boy for the second time. Then he had simply answered that he was just a boy he would enjoy for a while. But he knew that that wasn't true. Since then he escaped that question. But now he wasn't given any decision to choose to answer or not to answer. He knew that their relationship depended on this one single question. He sighed; he already knew the answer a long time ago. Else he wouldn't have allowed Akihito to be around him anymore, let alone take him on a vacation just with the two of them.

He just needed to know what he meant to the man who was holding him, before he could voice out any of his bothers. Because if he did voice his feelings out without knowing how Asami would react, he was afraid that the man would laugh at him for bothering about such little things when there wasn't even something between them. As the minutes slowly counted away he began feeling more and more insecure. He slowly backed away from the embrace to look up at the man's face. When he saw no emotions on Asami's face he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Why was it that the man couldn't show him his emotions? He knew the reason why, but even when they were together the man wouldn't even show any signs. As he felt the first tears starting to fall down he stepped out of the warm arms from Asami. The man didn't even move when he did that. More and more tears felt down as he watched the man before him. Without knowing what to do he turned and ran away from the man, not able to take anymore then this.

He only noticed that Akihito wasn't in his arms anymore when cold wind hit his chest. He down to see where the boy was, but Akihito wasn't there. He quickly looked around but he saw no one near. But when he looked better he saw a form a head of him slowly getting smaller. He cursed out loud, he knew that was Akihito. He started to run after the boy while talking in his phone to his men. Ordering to stop the boy before anything bad happened. But before he could reach the boy he saw two men catching up with the boy. As he got closer he saw that the men were trying to catch Akihito. He ran even faster hoping to make it in time to save his boy. But when he was almost there the men were holding a limp Akihito and were hurrying to a car.

When he looked at the car he recognised it, but he couldn't quit put his finger on it. Then he noticed that his men were hiding behind the sand hills next to the car. His phone rang as he looked how the men got the boy inside the car. The only order he gave to his men was to shoot the two men before they got away. Right after that he heard two shots. One of the two fell down while the other got quickly in the car and drove away. A minute later he arrived at the place where the car had stood a moment ago. He walked over to the man who had been shot. It looked like the man was still alive. His men came out of their hiding spots. He was till out of breath when he started to shout out orders. When he was done a car pulled up to take him back to his hotel.

He was furious, just when he was about to answer Akihito's question the boy was kidnapped again. But this time he wouldn't let it go off so easily. He didn't know why the boy was suddenly gone, running from him. But he would find out, soon. He smirked when he remembered that one of the men who kidnapped his boy was still alive in his hands. That man won't go off easily.

He woke up in a dark room. When his eyes finally got used to the darkness he could see that the room was small. He could make out a small bed, table and a chair where he was sitting on. He wanted to get up but noticed that his hands were bound to the chair. He cursed himself. If he hadn't run off he wouldn't be in this situation. He sighed and shook his head, how could he be so stupid? Why had he run off like that? He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but he couldn't take it anymore. The longer he had to wait for Asami to answer, the more scared he became. He hadn't expected that it would take so long before the older man would answer his question. It was an easy question, right?

After he had run from Asami he kept running, without seeing where he went. When he had felt out of breath he started to run slower. He knew Asami would come after him. And when he felt two hands on his shoulders he had expected that it was the older man, but it wasn't. These hands weren't gentle or warm. When he looked up he could see a man who was talking into his phone. Then there was another man who throwed him over his shoulder.

That was the moment that he knew that these two men weren't Asami's man. He started to struggle without much effort. After everything that had happened today he hadn't had much energy left. After a while he felt something cold against his arm. He tried to look but then he felt something sharp in his skin. Then everything went black. The next thing he remembered was waking up in a dark room.

When he opened his eyes again he heard a sound coming from the door. The door was opened and he had to close his eyes again from the light that suddenly entered the dark room. After a while he slowly opened his eyes again to meet a person he hadn't thought of meeting ever again. Before him stood the same man that had taken him hostage a couple of hours ago. When he looked better he saw that the man wasn't looking very good. Everywhere he saw skin, it was bruised. But the man's face was still pretty recognisable. Mark walked up to where he was tied up and began looking him up and down. The man grabbed his chin and forced him to look straight at him.

''Now that I finally have you, I can start with my revenge.'' Mark said in a dark voice. He tried to pull free from the man's grasp but the hand on his chin only tightened. He didn't like the way it was going. He knew by the way mark was looking at him that the man meant what he said. And that he would likely do anything to accomplish that. He sighed, why was he always the victim for something he didn't do. Why did it happen now? After what he just had been through with Asami. And why wasn't the older man here. He looked up again to Mark who was watching him closely. ''Don't worry, boy. This time I won't let him take you so easily back. I will make it clear to him that I am not someone he can get rid of so easily.'' Mark smirked down at him and let his chin go. Then he left the room, leaving Akihito alone in the dark room again.


	12. Chapter 12

He was pacing the room from the hotel, waiting for his men's report. He had recognised the car that had taken Akihito and if the car belonged to the person he had in mind. Then that person would pay dearly. Even more then last time.

One of the two men who were ordered to kidnap his Akihito, and who was shot, was now sitting in front of him. It wouldn't be much longer before he lost his control and killed the man without getting the information he needed from the wounded man.

Luckily Suoh came in to give his report. He sat down in one of the chairs next to the large window and lit up a cigarette before he let Suoh begin. The report the man gave was just as he had suspected. It was indeed Mark's car and the man who was shot had followed him and Akihito throughout the whole day to finally kidnap his boy. What had succeeded for the most part. He wasn't just any man. He was Asami Ryuichi and even when he was in a total different part of the world he had as much power as in Japan. He had ordered his men to take care of the man but apparently Mark hadn't learned his lesson after that.

He didn't know the location where Akihito was held. But he would find our in the next couple of minutes. ''Hold him.'' He told Suoh. Said man walked to stand behind the man and held the man's arms behind his back. The man was unconscious but not for long. Asami splaced a glad of water in the wounded man's face and slowly he woke up.

He was left alone for a long time before someone came for him again. He had hoped that the person wouldn't be Mark but when his eyes adjusted to the light he knew he wasn't that lucky. The door closed again and suddenly the man stood before him. He couldn't see Mark but he knew where he was. Suddenly a light was flipped on and it took a while to get his eyes used to the sudden harsh light. And indeed Mark was standing before him. The man was looking deadly at him. And then he remembered the words Mark had said to him earlier. He shivered at the thought to what the man would and could do to him. He knew that Asami eventually would come and rescue him. But in the mean time the man before him could do what he wanted to get back at Asami.

He hoped that Asami would be as quick as the last time because he didn't like the look Mark was giving him. Pure hatred. At this point he had almost forgotten what had happened before he was kidnapped. And suddenly he was afraid to face the older man again. It was true that a lot of things bothered him since they had arrived here. And one of the most important things was, what was he to Asami? Just a toy, a thing for the moment until he found something more exciting again? Or was he more to Asami then that. He honestly didn't know. That is why he had asked the older man. He needed to know the answer to that question that started to bother him more and more everyday. He had been afraid of the answer, the rejection he would face. But instead he had gotten no reaction at all. Not even a different expression on the older man's face. And it had frightened him. He had been nervous as hell to ask that question to Asami and the silence made the nervousness only worse.

While he was deep in his thought the man before him began to undo the rope that held his hands tight behind his back to the chair. Suddenly his hands were free and he could stand. But before he could so any of that Mark grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

He started to struggle but when they got outside of the room he was taken hold of by two strong men. Who started to drag him after Mark. He had no idea where he was or where they were taking him. After a few minutes they went through a huge door. And he was temporary blinded by the sunlight. They were outside. Before him lay the ocean.

He started thinking. The sun was up high and when he was kidnapped the sun was already gone. So that meant that it was somewhere in the afternoon. They were still walking and that's when he noticed that he was taken to a car. He recognised the car. It was the same as he had seen a short moment before he blacked out. He was pushed into the car and after that, two men appeared and they took the seats next to him. Then they took off. He noticed that Mark wasn't in the car. But when he looked back he saw that another car was following. He guessed that Mark was in that one.

He had all the information he needed and more to take Mark down for once and for all. After he and Suoh had gotten the information about where Akihito was taken and what the plans were for the boy he had pushed the wounded man even further until he was more then satisfied.

Now he was on his way to get his boy back. The wounded man had told him that Akihito would be taken to Mark's own house. After a night there they would move to another destination. Mark would move with two cars to that new destination.

He would follow the two cars and when the time was there he would surprise Mark. He smirked as he went through his whole plan again. He would make sure that Mark would be punished enough him self.

When they rounded a corner he knew it wouldn't be long anymore. He made sure that his gun was in place and lit a cigarette. When this was all over and he has his Akihito again, he would make sure that the boy knew his real feeling.

They were still driving to somewhere. It felt like they had been driving for a long time but he wasn't sure. He noticed one thing though the two men, who were sitting beside him, were getting more nervous each passing moment. Somehow that gave him a good feeling. Maybe Asami already knew where he was. But did the older man know that he was taken away somewhere else? Honestly he just wanted to be back with the yakuza.

He sighed and at the same moment a black car appeared before them while two other cars locked them in from the side. The car he was in came to a sudden stop. The two men who were sitting beside him took out their guns and prepared themselves for whatever was to come. _Finally something is happing,_ he thought with a small smirk. He knew what would happen for the most part, because this was not the first time that this kind of thing had happened.

And indeed like he had expected Asami's men appeared from three cars. The quickly surrounded the two cars, for a long moment nothing happened. Then a tall figure appeared from the car before him. His heart started to beat faster when he recognised the figure approaching them. And a small smile appeared on his lips. It was Asami. When he took a better look at the older men, he shivered. He knew that look. He had seen it before. Asami was pissed.

The two men beside him were still in the same position. But when they saw Asami coming their way, they lowered their guns in defeat. Apparently they knew Asami and what he was capable of. The yakuza walked around the car to open the door. The man who was sitting by that door didn't know how fast he needed to get out of the car when Asami looked at him.

Asami held his hand out so that he could take it and he did. He got out of the car fast and practically jumped into the older mans arms. As he felt two strong arms embrace him he smiled. He was sure Asami knew that when he heard the man chuckle in his hair.

He had is boy in his arms again. Just where Akihito belonged. He had to chuckle at the boy when he had jumped into his chest. Te only thing he wanted to do now was to go back to their hotel room and show Akihito his feelings. But that would have to wait. First he needed to take care of the man who was now dragged out of a car by Suoh and Kirishima.

Mark was yelling insults at the men who were holding him in his own language. But when he was Asami he quickly felt silent. He was brought to stand before the yakuza and his boy. Mark shivered when he saw Asami's golden eyes looking at him. Then Akihito turned around in Asami's arms. He looked at the scared man with a smile. Mark felt a chill run down his spine when he realized what that smile meant. The boy knew exactly what would happen to him.

Akihito had turned around to look at the man who had kidnapped him. He smiled when he leaned back into Asami's chest. He saw the eyes from Mark go wide when the man realized something. Indeed he knew what would happen to Mark but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to witness it. Not that he wanted that or something. Even if he did, Asami wouldn't allow him.

He felt Asami's arms tighten around him and he looked up to see the older man's face. He shivered at the look Asami was giving Mark. The older man seemed even more pissed then before. But before he could do or say anything to Asami. The older man started to order his men around.

He smiled knowing that Mark had to wait a little longer before he would come eye to eye with Asami's punishment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers:** All characters belong to Ayano Yamane. Mark is mine.

Chapter 13

He had considered punishing Mark right after he had gotten Akihito back to the hotel safely but he decided against it. Mark could wait a little longer but his boy certainly couldn't. So he ordered to take Mark to an unknown place for the man. That way nobody but he knew where the man would be. He smirked when a plan began to form in his head. But he stopped when he realized that everything regarding Mark was taken care of for the time being.

He looked down to Akihito who was still turned around in his embrace. The boy was looking around to the things that were happening around them. '' Akihito'', he softly called. The boy looked up at him and gave him an uncertain look. Then Asami realized what the problem was. And he decided that everything between them should be cleared away immediately. He took Akihito's hand and walked them over to his car. As soon as they were in the car he gave an order to his driver. ''Straight to the hotel and make it quick.''

As they drove through the, to him unknown streets, he realized that they hadn't exchanged one word with each other. But somehow he couldn't make him self say something to Asami. Even when the older man had called his name softly he hadn't know how to respond. And it wasn't something like him to not know how to respond. He sighed as he looked outside the window, he knew that when they arrived at their hotel, that they were going to talk. And it frightened him. What if Asami didn't need him anymore after he had asked 'that' question? What if…? He couldn't even finish this thought. But if Asami really had enough of him would he have saved him from Mark? He honestly didn't think the older man would have done that if he had enough of him.

When he felt the car came to a stop he noticed that they were at their hotel. And suddenly he became nervous and scared for what the man had to say. He knew that it was important or else Asami would have punished Mark first.

He could feel that Akihito was nervous and he didn't like it one bit. As they got out of the car and walked into the hotel he started to prepare him self. He wasn't the person who said his feelings easily or even showed them. But this time he really had to. Or else he could lose Akihito. The one he would give his life for if he could save the boy. He wouldn't even think about it, he would just do it without a second thought.

The tension was high when they finally arrived at their room. He walked to the two chairs that stood beside the window and sat down, mentioning to Akihito to also take a seat. _This is it_, he reminded him sharply. He turned so that he could face the boy. He noticed right away that Akihito wouldn't look him in the face. Instead Akihito looked down at his hands that were folded between his legs. He sighed, maybe this would be even harder then he had thought.

So he decided to ask a question instead. ''How about you ask me that question again?'', he said while looking at the boy's reaction. The reaction was like he had expected. Akihito froze and his eyes widened. But before he could do anything Akihito answered him. ''Why do I need to ask you again?'' He softly asked. ''Because the last time you asked I didn't have the chance to answer it. And now that we wont be interrupted by anyone or anything. I want to answer your question.'' He answered honestly. He could see that Akihito understood this but he also saw confusion in the boy's eyes.

Akihito shrugged and finally asked the question again, in a small but soft voice, ''What exactly am I to you?'' He smiled a small smile at how Akihito had asked him this time. He leaned forward to the boy and began without waiting for Akihito to be ready.

'' You really want to know what you mean to me? Akihito, you know that it's hard for me to show or talk about my emotions. But this time I will. I know it's important.'' He closed his eyes after saying this. It was indeed hard but he would do anything for Akihito. So he opened his eyes and continued. '' Why do you think I keep saving you? Why do you think I need to make sure that you are safe? Why do you think I keep you as close as possible for most of the time?'' He slowly shook his head. '' You are… everything to me, Akihito. Even when I can't show you how good it feels to have you around me. When you aren't around I feel like something is missing. Did you really think that you meant nothing to me?'' He slowly finished. He needed to know if Akihito really thought that.

Somewhere in the middle of this, Akihito had looked up to Asami. He was stunned, struck speechless. He really couldn't believe what he just had heard from the older man. But he knew Asami wouldn't lie about something like this. Also he could feel that the last question meant a lot to the yakuza. After he had calmed down a bit he tried to answer the question. '' I don't know. I never really thought about it. But the last couple of days made me think and a lot of questions came up. Just like that one and somehow I just needed to know.'' He softly said while looking at his hands again.

Then Asami took one of his hands and pulled him into his lap. The older man embraced him tight that it almost hurt. But he didn't care. Tears started to fall softly when all the tension from the last couple of hours left his boy. And all the while Asami held him like he was afraid that if he let go he would lose him.

He held Akihito tightly, rocking him softly. Slowly the tears started to fade. He knew the boy was tired but he needed a couple of more things out in the open. He placed a soft kiss on his boy's hair. ''Akihito, can you do me a favour?'' He slowly asked. Akihito looked up at him with red eyes and slowly nodded. '' Could you call my name?'' He asked. Confused Akihito answered him, ''Asami'' He shook his head. '' My name, Akihito.'' Then he saw Akihito's eyes widen. The boy averted is gaze and softly said his name. ''Ryuuchi.'' He smiled, this time it wasn't even a small one. And he made sure Akihito saw it too. ''Thanks.'' He whispered before he kissed his boy softly. Slowly he made his way into the boy's mouth. Where the kiss became more passionate. Then air was needed and he pulled away. Akihito was panting but before he could kiss his boy again Akihito did something he had never expected. The boy placed both of his hands on either side of his face and looked straight into his eyes. Then he smiled one of the smiles that were only meant for Asami.

He smiled and slowly said the words he had wanted to say for quit some time. '' Ryuuchi, I love you.'' He quietly whispered to the older man. When he had said those words he felt Asami's face stiffen. His smile slowly disappeared. Had it really been the right time to say those words? He asked him self. Slowly he pulled his hand away from Asami's face and waited for the man to react. But he didn't get a reaction. Again he became scared that he had done the wrong thins again. He had thought that everything the yakuza had said it wouldn't matter if he said the words or not. He wanted to run away just like last time. But he didn't want to get in trouble again. And he knew Asami wouldn't appreciate it.

He knew about Akihito's feelings but he had never thought that the boy would voice them out. Maybe he did but he hadn't expected it so soon. And now it seemed like he had frightened his boy again. Just like that time on the beach. Slowly he calmed down to look at Akihito who was still sitting on his lap. He knew this was the time to tell the boy. Apparently Akihito hadn't searched more behind his words. That meant he had to be straight and tell his boy.

He grabbed Akihito's hands and when the boy looked up to meet his eyes he searched those hazel eyes. When he made sure that Akihito wouldn't run away anymore, he intertwined their fingers. He held Akihito's gaze while he answered. '' You already know how I feel about you. But I guess you want to hear the words, don't you?'' Slowly Akihito's eyes widened and when he nodded he began to blush. He brought one of their paired hands up to his lips and before he kissed Akihito's hand he softly whispered 'I love you'. And only one person was allowed to hear these words. These words were only meant for Akihito's ears. All the while he kept their eyes locked. And when he saw that Akihito had become even redder then before, he chuckled. But before he could do anything, Akihito buried his face in his chest and he could feel the boy smile. He unlocked their hand and embraced his Akihito while he buried his nose in the boy's hair.

He was not only planning on telling Akihito how he felt now. But he would also show it to his boy. Starting this moment he would be even more possessive, he thought while he picked his boy up into his arms. Slowly he walked them to their bed.

So finally they have everything sorted out ^w^ But it's not the end yet. Mark has yet to be punished and they have to get back home xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: All the characters belong to Ayano Yamane, except for Mark.

**Chapter 14**

He woke up in a very comfortable position. He was lying atop of Ryuichi's chest while the man's arms embraced him securely. The arms seemed to make sure that he stayed where he was. It wasn't like he didn't know this position or hadn't been in this position before but somehow after everything that had happened it felt different then before.

He smiled slowly; it had been wonderful to finally hear Ryuichi's feelings for him. Also he hadn't expected that the older man would say those three words. He had wondered if he would be able to hear them from the yakuza for a long time. He had come to the conclusion that he wouldn't hear them at all but it seemed he was wrong about that.

Another thing that was totally new to him was that he had to address the man with his 'real' name. He will definitely be flustered for a while about saying the man's name. Maybe this was something that would take the most time to get used to.

Also he knew that it was important for Ryuichi that he wasn't calling him Asami anymore. He didn't know anyone else that referred to the man as Ryuichi. If he was honest about it he was quite happy that he was the only one who could call the man by his name.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. He was still tired from what had happened yesterday, but he was glad that everything was over. That was not completely true; the older man still had to deal with Mark today.

He knew he wasn't allowed to be present at the punishment of Mark because Ryuichi doesn't want him to see it. He exactly knew how the older man felt about it, but that didn't take away that he would be alone for most of the day. He knew Ryuichi isn't going to be easy with the punishment of Mark.

He also hoped that when the yakuza was done with his business here that they could go back home. He really missed home. They hadn't been here for a long time, only for a couple of days, but he wanted to go back badly. Normally he would love to stay a little longer but too much had happened while they were here. Especially what had happened between him and the man.

Also he would take up the offer of Ryuichi when they came back. He would move in with the man but before he told the yakuza about this he first needed to get some things straight. He knew that when they came back everything would be different.

Somehow he got the feeling that he needs to do a lot of things when they came back. Also now that they knew about each others feelings it wouldn't surprise him if Ryuichi would be even more possessive. He wouldn't be surprised either if the older man made it known to the whole underworld that whoever touches him they will be even more punished then before.

He snuggled deeper into the man's chest and let his thoughts drift back to last night. Slowly he felt asleep again.

A moment later after Akihito had fallen asleep again he opened his eyes. He let a small smile slip when he saw the peaceful expression of the boy in his arms. He had been awake the whole time Akihito had been awake. He had stayed still, pretending to be asleep. He knew his boy had still some things to think about.

He didn't want to leave the younger one alone after last night but he couldn't let Mark wait to long for his punishment. Also he wanted to bring Akihito back home. The last few days had taken a toll on the boy. He knew the younger one tried to hide it but he knew better.

He decided to stay in bed with Akihito until the boy woke up again. After they had something to eat he would leave the boy alone for a couple of hours. In the mean time, he would be busy with Mark and Akihito could do some thinking. After that they could finally go home. This trip had really gone different then he had expected. But in the end it turned out better for the both of them. For now, he would enjoy his sleeping lover some more.

He awoke when he felt a soft hand going through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and came eye to eye with two golden eyes who were watching him. He was lying on his side, facing the older man. He blushed at the emotions he could find in those eyes. This was the first time Ryuichi let him see inside him. He had always heard that the eyes could tell what someone was feeling and that the eyes were always honest. No matter what.

He couldn't stand it any long so he went closer to Ryuichi and hid his face in the crook of the man's neck. He heard and felt the soft chuckle coming from the older man and blushed even more. This was not something he was used to. Somehow he felt very exposed.

The arm around him tightened and the hand in his hair kept playing with his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes, he definitely could get used to this. This was a side of Ryuichi that he had never witnessed before. He was glad that the yakuza finally showed a side of him that probably no one has seen before. And he was going to make sure that it stayed that way. Also he would try and show another side of himself too. Ryuichi deserved it, after all.

The only thing that bothered him about it was that he didn't exactly know how to respond to the man. He didn't want to disappoint the yakuza and he hoped that the man could understand how he was acting right now. Then he remembered something. Why didn't he tell Ryuichi about how he was feeling? After they had talked yesterday about things they had been hiding, he had noticed that it is better to talk about the things he was worried about then keep it to himself.

He could always try, couldn't he? ''Ryuichi?'' He softly asked. The man hummed as to say that he should go on. So he did. ''Well, this is kinda new to us, ya know, and I don't know how to…'' He couldn't finish, because he didn't know how to say his thoughts out loud. One reason was that he was afraid that Ryuichi thought it was stupid for him to think about it.

He shook his head when he realized what Akihito was trying to tell him. He found it cute that the boy decided to speak his worries out loud. He had never done that before. He knew that this had something to do with the last couples of days and how they always hid things from each other.

He was glad that Akihito saw how important it was to talk about these things. It also made him see and know even more about the boy. It seemed that he still didn't know everything about his own boy. Maybe that was kind of shameful but that didn't take away the fact that he enjoyed learning even more about the younger man.

''Yeah, I know what you mean. Just act like you think is the best.'' He whispered before kissing the soft hair of his boy. He heard a sigh come from Akihito. He knew he didn't really help the boy but this was something that the younger man had to figure out on his own. ''Just take your time.''

They stayed like this for some time, probably longer then they both thought when they decided that it would be best to just get up. They took a long shower together before eating something. Ryuichi didn't want to eat out or downstairs, so they ordered some food up to their room.

When they were finally done it was time for Ryuichi to go and do some business. They both didn't want him to go but they knew he had to. The only thing they were really looking forward was when the yakuza would be back again. Ryuichi was also looking forward to the punishment of the man who kidnapped his boy right before his own eyes.

To be continued

Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I was busy and I have been on holiday recently. The good news is that the fic is finished and I can update regularly. So let me know what you think of this chapter ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Ayano Yamane. Mark is mine.

**Chapter 15**

Ryuichi had been gone for less then an hour and he was already sick of his own thoughts. He knew the older man gave him enough time to think about the things that he needed to think about before they came home. But that didn't mean that it was easy to do.

He really wanted to show Ryuichi what he meant to him and he wanted to answer the new behaviour from the older man. But he didn't know how. They knew each other for quite some time now and all that time he had known only one Asami. He hadn't known the Ryuichi.

The yakuza had hid a lot of himself. That kind of bothered him but he also understood why the older man had to do this. Ryuichi has been alone all this time and has learned to never show or act on his emotions. Maybe that was why the older man has only showed his real self after their feelings were out in the air.

Maybe the time had finally come that Ryuichi trusted him and his own feelings to the point that he could show his whole person. He was honoured that he was the only one on the whole world that was so important to the yakuza to see all the sides of the older man.

As he was watching all the people from the window he wondered what Ryuichi would be doing. Well, he knew what the man was doing but he was curious about how Mark would be punished. He knew that Ryuichi wouldn't let the man off so easily. Normally if someone did something to him, that person would be punished. But when he saw the older man's face yesterday after he had caught Mark he knew that this would be so much worse. And made the last punishments look nothing compared to this one.

He sighed as he watched how everyone was enjoying themselves on the beach. He noticed that there were a lot of couples who were enjoying the hot day. He wondered if he would be there some time enjoying the day with Ryuichi, with his lover. He blushed, but it was true wasn't it? They were now lovers. Well, maybe they have been for some time but since yesterday he felt like they were really lovers.

He smirked as he looked at the man who was seated in one of the two chairs in the whole room. Finally he could get his sweet revenge on the man who dared to hurt his boy. He wouldn't let Mark get away with this easily.

Also he had decided that his own men could get some frustration free on the man. He had noticed that the men he had taken with him where almost itching to do something to the man who was sitting before him. After he was done with Mark himself then his men could finish the job. And they better do it good and not mess up like they did last time.

Mark hadn't yet seen him so he decided to make his presence known to the other man. He took a step forward, taking him out of the shadows in the room. The moment Mark saw him his eyes went wide in fear. He only chuckled and took a draft from his cigarette when he saw the reaction.

''So tell me, Mark, why do you think you are here right now?'' He asked while observing the man before him. Mark opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. It seemed like the man wouldn't answer him. That was something unacceptable.

''I will ask it one more time before using other methods to get you talking.'' This time his voice was as cold as ice, making sure that the man before him understood the situation he was in right now. And that this situation was nothing compared to what was to come. The only thing Mark did was to turn his head, like he was ignoring him.

He shook his head and smirked, it was time for some fun. He took off his suit jacket and handed to one of the men who were standing behind him. He slowly rolled up the sleeves off his shirt while approaching the man.

One of is men handed him his knife. The knife he had especially made for him. He only uses it when he finds it absolutely necessary, like now. And there weren't many of them.

He walked forward until he only stood a couple of inches apart from the man. He cut loose the rope that was holding Marks hands to the chair. The man seemed relieved that he had his hands free. Apparently thinking that it was all over and that he was done with the man. But Mark couldn't be more wrong about that. He was far from done with him.

Suddenly there were two men holding Mark to his chair. Making the man fight in fear to what was to come. Another man placed a table in front of the scared man. Marks hands were placed on the table right next to a large pile of papers.

He could see the confusion in the eyes of the man when he noticed all the paper. He smirked, when Mark had realized what kind of papers it where. ''So before I ask you again why you are here, you will sign some paper for me.'' He slowly spoke to the man.

It took awhile for the man to shake his head at him. He sighed, it seemed Mark didn't want to do things his way that would he had to use another method, which he enjoyed more. He motioned to his men who were holding Marks his hands to hold the man tight for what was to come.

He took another step forward and with his knife he began making small incisions in the man's hand. Every time he pushed the knife deeper in the man's skin. When he had almost cut open the skin on both hands he stopped. A pen was dropped on the top of the pile of papers.

''Sign them, Mark. I suggest you to do as I say before it gets even worse for you. Not that I mind.'' He smirked when he saw that the man before him gave in. It took awhile for Mark to sign all the papers because of his injured hands. His hands were bleeding more and more out of all the cuts, which were covering his whole hands.

When Mark was finally done the table with all the signed papers was quickly removed. He still wasn't done with the man who was trembling under his gaze. It seemed the man finally realized that he wasn't going to get out of this alive. Also he wouldn't die a nice death. He smirked; indeed he was just getting started.

He had been staring into nothing for quite some time now, wondering how everything will be when they returned to their home. He was really looking forward to it but on the other hand he was scared. He didn't know what was going to change and if the changes would be permanent.

The thing he was the most scared of was that Ryuichi would be the same when they came back. That the man would just be the same as before. If that would be the case then he was going to end this. He had decided that that was something he didn't want anymore. They had been going in circles for long enough now. It was time to go down a new road.

He found that he was finally ready. He is ready to give his whole to the yakuza. In the past he had been holding back a small part of himself. Now he was finally ready and able to show the older man his real self.

Now he just needed to get more comfortable with their new relationship. He knew that Ryuichi will give him time to get used to it even if it took a lot of time. Somehow he knew that the man would wait for him to get comfortable with the yakuza again on a different level.

He sighed, when was Ryuichi coming back? He was starting to get bored, not only of himself but also because he was doing nothing for a while now. He just wasn't the person who could sit still for a long time. So he was hoping that the older man would return soon. Not only was he ready to face the man again, hoping to know how to behave himself around the man, but also the sooner they could go home.

He smiled at the work he had done. Mark was still kind of sitting in the chair; he turned around to get his suit jacket back from one of his men. When he turned around again to face the man he saw that Mark had fallen to the ground and it seemed like he was unconscious. He smirked; his men would have to wait before they would get rid of their frustration.

He walked to the only door in the room and made it clear to his men that they could do what they wanted but Mark needed to be awake. That would make it more fun for everyone. Then he took a look at his watch to see what time it was. He shook his head, it seemed like he had spend more time with Mark then he had expected. It was time to go back to Akihito and back home.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to Ayano Yamane, except for Mark.

**Chapter 16**

He sighed again, how long had Ryuichi been gone by now? He was getting more bored each passing second. He had enough time to think about the changed between them and how he would behave from now onwards. Now that he knew all that, he was ready to face the older man again. Also, maybe he kind of missed the yakuza.

The only thing that still made him blush and uneasy, both in a good way, was that he and Ryuichi are lovers. Even thought they have been in some sort of relationship for some time this was the first time that they both admitted this and their feelings.

He closed his eyes; maybe he could get some rest before Ryuichi came back. He was sure that when he would be back home that he had enough things to do. He would have enough things he would need to worry about. How was he going to explain to his parents and his friends about Ryuichi?

That he met the yakuza here on his vacation? That was something he couldn't do. His friends have already seen the older man a couple of times. He would need to explain a lot but he needed to make sure that he didn't tell too much. Nevertheless he had a lot to explain when he came back. Also he had a feeling that since he and Ryuichi were now kind of official he needed to move in with the older man.

He smiled; maybe he didn't mind moving in with the older man. Some time ago he would have minded but since so much had changed on this holiday between them he even wanted it. He never thought that it would come to this. That he would want to move in with Ryuichi on his own. His own decision.

Suddenly he felt a large hand on his head, ruffling his hair. He opened his eyes and was met with two golden eyes, he knew so well. ''It became time that you came back.'' He said while smiling.

He got a small smile in return. The warm hand pulled back and the older man sat down in the chair before him. He rested his chin on his hand while watching Ryuichi. He knew the man wanted to say something, so he would wait until he did. He wouldn't ask about it like he normally would have done. And his waiting paid off, like he knew it would.

''I hope you had enough time to think things over, Akihito, because it is time for us to go home. I also think that you know what I expect from you from now on. When we are back home you will move in with me immediately. I hope you understand that. I also want you to understand that from now on you are always being watched by one of my men.''

He rolled his eyes; he could have expected that Ryuichi would want to make sure that he knew things were going to be different from now on. He nodded, ''I know. I had kind of expected that you would set these conditions. I understand, I do.''

''Good, otherwise it wouldn't have mattered anyway.'' Ryuichi smirked at him. He only shook his head and rolled his eyes again. Somehow he had expected that too. ''That I know too.'' He said while leaning forward towards the man.

What he hadn't expected was to be pulled into the older mans lap. He was embraced tightly by Ryuichi. He hid his face in the crook of the man's neck, inhaling the unique scent of his lover. He put his arms around the man's neck, securing their position.

He slowly smiled, he definitely could get used to this kind of thing. ''Enjoying it, huh?'' A husked voice whispered into his ear. He shivered from the warm breath that followed. He only nodded his head; he didn't trust his own voice at that moment. The only reply Ryuichi gave him was a soft chuckle.

He chuckled, it seemed his boy was more embarrassed then he wanted to admit. It was really adorable. He knew it would be different for both of them now that they had an understanding about each others feelings. Also now he finally had Akihito convinced of his feelings he would make sure that the boy never had any reason to leave him.

Even if Akihito would dare to leave him, he would make sure the boy knew that he could never escape from him. But somehow he was sure that it wouldn't ever come to that. A couple of days before he wouldn't have been sure about this, but now he was.

He tightened his arms even more around the boy in his lap, now that they had become real lovers he was going to show a side of him nobody has ever witnessed before. It was a part of him that he had always hid from the world. Even his parents hadn't known this side of him.

And this boy would be the first and only one who would see and known this side of him. Somehow he was relieved that he could finally let someone see another side of him then the dark and dangerous one. But he knew he couldn't let anyone see how he also could be. It would mean his downfall. That he knew all too well. He was sure that Akihito understood this quite well.

He hid his nose in the soft hair before him, smelling the scent he couldn't live without anymore and smiled. It was time. Time for them to head home and set things straight there. When he came back he needed to do a lot of things until he could rest easily again. He had a lot to arrange. Not only for his lover but also for himself.

''What do you think about going home?'' He softly asked, not wanting to disturb the moment. Akihito moved his head a little, now he was resting his chin on the boys head. He patiently waited for an answer, he knew he would get one eventually.

''I think that would be great.'' Akihito mumbled, while getting even more comfortable on his lap. He smiled and kissed the top of the boys head. _It would be more then great_, he thought to himself.

He smiled; it seemed it wouldn't be long before they would be home again. He frowned; he had smiled a lot in the last couple of hours. He shook his head, all because of one man and the feelings the said man gave him.

Ryuichi had noticed the sudden shake of his head, ''what's wrong?'' A voice from above him whispered. He tilted his head from his resting place on the man's chest and looked at the older man. He pulled his arms back from around the yakuza's neck and rested his hands on the strong shoulders before him.

''Nothing. I just thought about something, that's all. So tell me, when are we going home?'' He asked back, looking into golden eyes, which seemed to draw him in each time he looked at them. He saw an all too familiar expression take over the face of the yakuza. A smirk. _That_, he thought, _is something that will never change_.

He narrowed his eyes at Ryuichi when he didn't get his answer. ''Just tell me.'' He insisted. But he still didn't get his answer or any other reaction from the man he wanted. Then he thought of something, it was worth trying, wasn't it?

He moved closer to the man's lips and buried one of his hands in the dark hair of the man. ''Ryuichi, please?'' He whispered as seductively as he could. Then he leant forward and gave the older man a long but sweet kiss. Then he backed away to look at the expression he would see on Ryuichi's face.

What he saw almost surprised him, and then he remembered what Ryuichi had told him a couple of hours ago. The yakuza was staring at him; his eyes were full of surprise at what he had done. It seemed his action had worked out better then he could have imagined. Maybe this could come in handy sometime later.

He bought his hand up to cup the boy's cheek; he had never expected that Akihito, his boy, his lover, would do this. Well, he had hoped for it and hoped that it would happen when Akihito was more comfortable with their relationship, but it seemed he had been wrong again. He was never wrong about things, only when it came to this boy. His boy.

He stroked the boy's cheek, who was starting to blush at his action. Slowly he pulled Akihito closer until their lips were almost touching. ''Soon we will be.'' He whispered, while looking into the boys eyes. Then he decided to shut any reply that would come from the boy's mouth.

To be continued

So let me know what you think of it ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimers:** All characters belong to Ayano Yamane. Mark is mine.

Chapter 17

They were going home. Finally. He really wanted to be back. The last couple of days a lot had happened. He was happy that they did, but it still took a toll on him.

After they had packed everything this morning, they had gone straight to the airport. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who wanted to go home. He smiled as he remembered how Ryuichi had rushed his men before they arrived at their already waiting airplane.

They were now waiting for the plane to take off. This time he had made sure that his seat was next to a window. Last time, the older man had taken that seat and then he hadn't been happy with it. He knows that it's going to be a long journey. This time he was prepared for it. Well, more then last time.

He took his eyes of the view outside the plane and settled then on the man beside him. Ryuichi was talking in his phone with a calm voice. But he could see that the man wasn't calm inside. The yakuza was arranging all kinds of things for when they would be back.

Ryuichi wanted to be sure that all of his stuff where moved to the apartment. And that all his other stuff were also taking care of, like his house data where changed correctly.

He sighed and turned his head again to look outside. But his sigh didn't go unnoticed by the older man. Before he was staring out of the small window next to him he felt a warm, large hand grab his own.

Ryuichi entwined their fingers and softly squeezed his hand before going back to his conversation on the phone. He smiled at the sweet gesture of the man. He knew Ryuichi now felt more obligated to let him know that he wasn't forgotten. And he quite liked it if he had to be honest.

After a couple of minutes he could hear that Ryuichi was done. When he heard the snap of a phone being shut, he realized he was still looking at Ryuichi. He felt his face heat up when said man was watching him return.

The yakuza only chuckled before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips. That made his blush only brighter. ''You're cute like that.'' Ryuichi said before moving back into his former position.

Normally, he would have ignored what Ryuichi just had said but he also knew that the man wouldn't have said something like that. So instead of ignoring it he whispered a soft 'thank you'. That earned another chuckle from the yakuza.

He turned his head to look out the window when it was announced by the intercom that they were clear to take off. He sighed happily, _finally_, he thought. He held his breath when the airplane started to taxi to the right runway. Then the pilot announced that they would be in the air in a couple of seconds.

The plane started to pick up speed as it prepared for take off. He closed his eyes when he felt the plane come of off the ground.

A couple of seconds later he opened his eyes again to see the ground getting farther and farther away from them. '' Eager to go home, Akihito?'' He heard from beside him. He turned to look at Ryuichi, only to notice that the man was trying to hold back a smile.

He nodded, ''But I'm not the only one who wants to go back home.'' He replied. Then he also noticed that he had tightened his hold on the man's hand. ''That's true.'' Ryuichi said while looking a little satisfied.

''But before we are home, we still have some time.'' The older man continued. ''So maybe you can do some thinking done now.'' He frowned at what Ryuichi just had told him.

He chuckled at the reaction of Akihito. ''Don't tell me you are already done thinking everything over. Have you also thought about how you are going to tell your parents that you now suddenly life with me?'' He asked the boy beside him.

He knew that Akihito had thought about it but he also knew that his lover was already dreading it. He just wanted to be sure what to expect when he met the parents of the boy. After all, he wasn't afraid to show of his own lover.

''If you want to know, yeah, I have thought about it already. And honestly I don't really know how to tell them. '' Akihito finished with a sigh.

That did surprise him. He had thought that Akihito would know or have a clue about how to tell his parents, but it seemed he was wrong. He let go of the hand he was holding and reached over to unfastened Akihito's seatbelt. Then he pulled his boy into his lap. He smiled a small smile, _that's better_, he thought.

''Then we have to come up with something together, don't you think?'' He softly whispered to the boy. He felt a shiver go down Akihito's back.

''You can think of something. You are the one who always has to make plans. So you're better at it then me.'' Akihito said. Then continued, ''But I have to agree with it.''

He chuckled, ''Yeah, I already had an idea that you would say something like that.''

He smiled as he laid his head on a strong shoulder. He was seated sideways on the man's lap. It seemed that Ryuichi had a new favourite seat for him. Not that he really minded it or something.

''So think of something good, Ryuichi.'' He said to the man. He knew he could trust the yakuza to think of something that he could come with terms with. Ryuichi had to because he couldn't come up with a good plan. He knew how he would tell his friends. After all, his friends had already seen Ryuichi before. That shouldn't be a problem, his friends were just a complete other story.

He knew Ryuichi took this very serious. Then he realized something, _what about Ryuichi's own parents?_ He had noticed that the yakuza had never told him anything about his parents or any other family.

''Ryuichi?'' He softly asked. The older man hummed, signalling that he could go on. ''I don't know how to ask you, but what about your parents?'' He quietly whispered. He felt the body of the man stiffen.

He quickly sat up and looked at Ryuichi's face. ''I'm sorry for asking, but I was just wondering.'' He quickly said, afraid that he had angered the man or something. He was just curious and wanted to know more about is lover. But not if it was too uneasy for the man. He knew he had struck a nerve.

Ryuichi sighed and closed his eyes, before securing him in his former position. The arms around him tightened, like the yakuza was making sure he was where he was now and not somewhere else.

''I knew you would ask about my parents some day. So I will tell you the truth about them and what happened. I'm not saying that you will like it but you asked it yourself.'' Ryuichi said, like he was in some sort of pain.

He quickly nodded; it seemed that Ryuichi didn't like to talk about it. And that he wanted t tell it so that he was done with it. That he could let it rest again. He nuzzled the place under the man's chin to say that he was ready and to comfort the man a little.

''I've always had the wrong friends since I was young. My parents and my older sister always tried to keep me away from them. Somehow these 'friends' of mine could always find me. Not matter how many times we moved or what we did to keep them away. It even happened when we moved to a completely different town, miles away.

''When I was 17 I had a fight with some boy in my class. A little later I found out that he was a son of one of the underground lords. After his father had found out who had beaten up his son he had been out for revenge. He knew everything about me and my family. He also knew who my so called friends were.

''One day I came home from school later then normal because I some people where holding me up. It seemed that that was their job, so that I couldn't go home. When I stepped through the front door it was not only unusual quiet but there was also a weird smell hanging around in the house. I found my parents and sister dead in the living room.

''I realized that I had been stupid at that time. After that the only thing that mattered was to get revenge back at the ones who killed them. I used my so called friends to find out who did it. I got rid of everyone who even had any known of it. That's how I ended up like this.'' Ryuichi finished with a soft sigh.

The whole story he had been listening like his life depended on it. He had never expected this. He didn't know what he had expected but not something like this. Even someone who could be as cruel as Ryuichi didn't deserve this. But it did explain a few things about the man himself.

''I'm sorry, Ryuichi.'' He softly whispered. Two large hands softly grabbed the side of his face and made him look into the man's eyes. When a thumb brushed his check, he realized he was crying. Then he was seized into a strong but warm embrace. He was pressed into the chest of the yakuza.

''Don't cry, Akihito. Your tears aren't worth it. At least you now know about my own family.'' Ryuichi softly whispered into his hair while stroking his back.

''Now I have the power to protect the one I love. Then I wasn't to, now I am.'' The man continued even quieter. He knew the man meant that he wouldn't let something similar happen to him. Now he also knew why Ryuichi could be so possessive and protective of him.

To be Continued

Let me know what you thought of this chapter XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimers:** All characters belong to Ayano Yamane. Mark is mine.

Chapter 18

Akihito didn't know how much better he felt when the boy had whispered those words. Those words meant more to him then he would ever let the boy in his arms know.

He knew Akihito had felt the shiver after those three spoken words and he knew that the boy understood it. He was glad that Akihito didn't ask anymore questions about his parents, because he wouldn't be able to tell more about them.

It had been so long ago that he couldn't remember much of them anymore. After he had found out who had killed his family he had been blinded by revenge and hatred. It had only gone away after he had dealt with every last one of those who were involved.

Very few of his own men know the reason why he is the person he is right now. Those have been with him almost since the beginning. That's why he only trusted them to guard and keep Akihito safe.

He hid his nose in the sandy colored hair of the boy in his lap. He inhaled deeply, loving how Akihito smelled. He had never thought that he would have someone who could touch him like this boy. After he had taken his revenge, he had vowed to never let his heart wander again.

He wasn't prepared to lose someone so close to him. That's also one of the reasons he first kept Akihito at a certain distance. But in the end it didn't matter, from the first time had met the boy he had know that Akihito was special. He just didn't know in what kind of sense.

He smiled; it seemed Akihito had fallen asleep while he had been lost in his own thoughts. Not that it mattered. They still had a long trip before they would be home. So his boy could catch up some sleep, while he tried to think of something to tell Akihito's parents about them.

He already knew everything about Akihito's parents so that wouldn't be a problem. He also knew that Akihito was very close to his parents. That was also the reason why his lover couldn't come up with an easy way to tell his parents.

It didn't seem that hard for him. Maybe it was better if they just visited and told them directly the truth. It was the easiest solution. He just hoped that Akihito's parents would take it well. Also he hoped that they didn't say anything that would hurt their son, because then he would be very angry to say the least. And they would know that. He wasn't planning on letting his lover get hurt, not even by his own parents. He just hoped that it wouldn't have to be that way.

He chuckled, when Akihito said his name in his sleep. He had never told the boy that he would talk in his sleep sometimes. Almost always he would wake up from a sleep talking Akihito next to him. Most of the times he would stay awake and listen to what his boy had to say. He enjoyed listening to Akihito. He would never tire of the sounds his lover could produce.

He decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to catch some sleep too. After all they still had some time to go. He liked the weight on top of him. Also it reassured him when he was asleep that Akihito was with him.

He laid his head comfortably on the headset behind him. Before he fell asleep he gave his boy a soft kiss on his forehead.

He woke only to find out that he was in the same position as that he had fallen asleep. He also noticed that Ryuichi was sleeping soundly. He smiled at the calm expression on the man's face.

He was still getting used to all the new expressions Ryuichi could make. One of them was when the yakuza was asleep. Before the man had a guarded look when he slept, but now Ryuichi had a completely different expression. For that he was glad. Before he had always felt like something could happen any moment.

Then he remembered that Ryuichi always made sure that he was awake when he woke up. Also the yakuza always waited until he fell asleep to go to sleep himself. He had noticed this a long time ago. But it wasn't like this anymore.

Well, not completely. The one thing that hadn't changed from Ryuichi's sleeping habits was that the man always had to hold him. Or make sure that he was till there. He was even sure that it had only become more necessary for the man to know that he was still there.

After he had heard the story of Ryuichi's parents he had understood a lot of the man's behaviour. Holding him while sleeping probably calmed the yakuza down. So that he too could sleep without having to worry. Because even if Ryuichi didn't show it, he still knew when the man was worried about something. He knew the yakuza long enough now.

He lifted his hand up to let it ret on the man's cheek. He smiled when Ryuichi leaned into his touch. Then he remembered something from their last flight. He had done almost the exact same thing then. But that had awoken the older man. He frowned, was Ryuichi awake like last time or not?

Then he decided that it didn't matter if Ryuichi was awake or not. A lot had changed between the last time he had done this and now. Now he wouldn't be as ashamed as he was then. He could also clearly remember how Ryuichi had reacted. The man had enjoyed it. That he knew for sure. But he still didn't quite know what Ryuichi had been thinking at that time.

He slowly moved forward before placing a soft kiss on the man's lips. He backed away to see if Ryuichi woke up but the man didn't. That was one of the first kisses he had given the man on his own free will. If he was honest, he was pretty proud of himself.

He had thought that it would be hard and embarrassing but Ryuichi just let him go at his own pace. For that he was very thankful. Now he got to do everything he first didn't dare to do or even think about doing.

Ryuichi knew that he needed more time to get used to new things then other people and he had noticed that Ryuichi helped him in his own way. That he did also appreciate.

He sighed, wondering how long it was until they were home. As he looked out the window he could see that it was dark. He leaned over to the window to get a better look at what was underneath them. Beneath them were thousands of lights. So he figured that they were flying above a huge city.

Suddenly he was pulled back in his former position by strong hands. He was staring into two golden eyes. ''Slept well?'' Ryuichi asked him in a kind of sleepy voice. He smiled before answering the man, ''yeah and I guess I was not the only one.''

''Guessed right. So what were you doing just now?'' The older man asked him in a soft voice. Then something came to him mind and his eyes widened just a little. He hadn't awoken the man by leaning forward, had he?

''Sorry for waking you, I didn't mean to do that.'' He quickly said, feeling guilty. He knew the yakuza needed to catch up some sleep because when they would be back, he knew his lover would just go back to work like they hadn't just gone on a vacation.

Ryuichi chuckled before shaking his head slowly. ''No, you didn't wake me up, Akihito. Don't worry about that.'' The yakuza replied before kissing him softly on his lips. Taking him completely by surprise.

He leaned into the kiss and put his arms around the man's neck. One hand came up to play with the black hair of the man. He slowly opened his mouth when the man gently asked for entrance with his tongue.

The second their tongues found each other, he softly melted. Somehow he still couldn't quit get used to the kisses Ryuichi could give him. He had a feeling that said man knew this very well.

Ryuichi let his lips free when they both needed to breathe. He was panting from the kiss and was glad to notice that he wasn't the only one who was affected by their kiss. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against the man's. Then he closed his eyes while still trying to catch his breath.

''Seems we are almost home.'' Ryuichi softly whispered after some time. He opened his eyes again to look into two golden eyes. Then he realized the man had been watching him the whole time. He bushed while casting is eyes down.

After a moment he remembered what Ryuichi had said and looked outside the window to see that the lights he had seen earlier were slowly getting bigger. He smiled, ''that was about to be time.'' He softly whispered.

Ryuichi chuckled before kissing him softly on his forehead. ''Go back to your seat. I think we will be landing shortly.'' The man told him. He nodded before going back to his own seat.

Indeed, just as the older man had said their pilot announced that they were going to land in a couple of moments. He leaned back into his seat and watched as the lights of Tokyo were coming closer and closer.

After a couple of seconds he could feel the plane touching the ground of the runway. The pilot announced that everything had gone smoothly and he welcomed them back in a happy voice.

They were out of the airplane in a couple of seconds. A black car was already waiting for them to take them wherever they wanted to go.

They quickly got in and after Ryuichi had ordered the driver to bring them home, they took off into the night.

He had no idea how late it was but that didn't matter anymore. They were almost home. He glanced at Ryuichi who was calmly looking outside the window. He smiled and shook his head. Never would he have guessed that he would come to love someone like this man. But in the end e was glad that it had turned out this way.

Then he remembered something from earlier. ''Ryuichi, have you already come up with an idea how to tell my parents?'' He quietly asked. It wasn't his favourite topic and he wanted to be done with it as soon as possible.

He could see Ryuichi smile in the reflection of the window before the man turned to look at him. ''I will tell you when we get home.'' Ryuichi said.

A couple of minutes later the car came to a stop. They got out and he recognised the tall building. Starting today he would live there too.

They walked inside and the yakuza was welcomed back by the workers. Ryuichi only gave them a small nod before they disappeared into the elevator.

''So tell me, Ryuichi.'' He asked the man while he leaned back on the wall opposite of the elevator door. He could see the yakuza smirk out of the corner of his eyes before he was pressed into the wall by his lover's body.

''Oh, I will tell you but first I have to do something much more important.'' Ryuichi softly whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his back. He had a feeling that he knew what the man meant by that more important matter.

He waited for the yakuza to do something but the man didn't. When the elevator arrived at their floor, the door got open with a soft 'ping'. He was lifted up bridal style by Ryuichi. He quickly threw his arms around the man's neck to prevent him self from falling. Not that he needed to, Ryuichi would never let him fall. Even if he did fall the man would always make sure to catch him.

When they arrived at the door of the apartment, he noticed that the door was already opened. Ryuichi walked in and stopped after a couple of steps in the living room. ''Welcome home, Akihito.'' Ryuichi whispered with a husky voice into his ear before walking them over to the huge bedroom.

He smiled when the man laid him gently on the bed. He mentioned for the yakuza to follow him. When he was completely covered by the man's body he started to kiss Ryuichi with everything he had. To show the man what he felt. The man responded with the same feelings. When they broke apart, they were both panting hard.

As clothes were torn away from their bodies and they finally were joined together like it was their first time, the only thought that went through his head was, _finally home_.

The End

NOTE: This is not really the end, I will write some extra's, like the meeting between Akihito's parents and Asami ^w^ So look out for them XD


	19. Extra 1: Meet the Parents

**Title:**Meeting the parents

**Serie: **All I want and need is you

**Fandom:** Viewfinder

**Characters:** Asami/Akihito, Takaba Haruka & Takaba Takeo

**Warnings:** angst, fluff

**Disclaimers:** All characters belong to Ayano Yamane. Haruka and Takeo belong to me.

**Summary:** After they came home from their holiday, they had another thing to take care of, namely telling Akihito's parents about them and their relationship.

Extra 1: Meeting the parents

He was nervous, very nervous. He and Ryuichi were on their way to his parents. His lover had come up with a very simple idea. Visit his parents and introduce him as his lover. He sighed, very simple indeed. He had no idea how his parents were going to react.

Ryuichi was stroking his hair while looking outside at the passing buildings. He leaned his head on the man's shoulder and closed his eyes. He had never been this nervous. And he hated it. It wasn't something he was familiar with.

They had come back one week ago. Since then everything had changed. Not only their relationship but also they way they interacted with each other. Also he didn't mind it when Ryuichi did something in public to show that they were together.

If he was honest, he actually liked it. It liked it that the man was so affectionate with him. Ryuichi also had more free time. Since they had come back the man hadn't worked as much as he used to. When he had asked why, the yakuza had answered that he wanted to spend more time with him. He couldn't believe how happy that made him.

It was unbelievable how much had changed in a couple of days. He had never thought that he could have this relationship work with someone like Ryuichi. He was surprised but also glad. He wouldn't have it any other way.

''Akihito, open your eyes, we are almost here.'' A soft voice whispered into his ear. He couldn't hold back a shiver when he heard the voice. No matter how many times he heard it, he would always get this feeling. And he enjoyed it; he also knew that his lover knew this. Sometimes he thought the man took advantages of that. But he had his own ways to make the man pay back for that.

He sat back up and looked outside. He noticed that it would be ten more minutes before they arrived at his old home. He sighed, how would his parents react? They were all he had left beside Ryuichi and his friends. He needed them to accept it. This was who he is and he wasn't going to change it, even if they didn't accept it.

After awhile the car slowly came to a stop and a moment later Kirishima opened the door for them. He followed Ryuichi out of the car and took a deep breath when he saw his elderly house. He was engulfed into an embrace and he hid his face into the strong chest before him.

He leaned against the man. Somehow his lover always knew how to calm him down. After a while he leaned away from the man. He looked up at the yakuza and smiled before their lips met in a brief kiss.

''Let's go. You can't postpone this forever.'' Ryuichi whispered before he let him go and started walking towards the front door. He shook his head and walked until he was walking next to the man.

He held his head high, not wanting to show that he was afraid and nervous. His parents knew that he was visiting today and that he would bring someone with him. When his mother had asked about that person he had said that it would be a surprise. Because it surely will be a surprise for them.

There was also something else in the back of his mind. This was the first time Ryuichi would see something that was really dear to him. The man should better appreciate it because this is a huge step for him. Never before had he brought someone else home then his own friends. So he hoped his parents knew how important this was for him.

He took a deep breath when they had arrived at the front door. Slowly he raised his hand to ring the familiar bell. He couldn't help but smile, this certainly brought back some good memories from his childhood and his friend.

After a couple of seconds the door was opened by his mother. He smiled at her and before he could even say hello to her, he was pulled into a big hug. He hugged his mother back, glad to see her again.

When she pulled back she finally noticed Ryuichi standing next to him. She looked him up and down before raising her eyebrow. ''You must be the person Akihito was talking about on the phone before.'' She said with a smile.

He waited, nervous about what would happen now. Ryuichi held his hand out and shook his mother's hand. ''Certainly. I'm Asami Ryuichi, Akihito's lover. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Takaba-san.'' Ryuichi politely said.

He looked at his mother, waiting for her reaction at what Ryuichi just had said. ''The pleasure is all mine, Ryuichi-san. Let me introduce myself, I'm Takaba Haruka. So please call me Haruka, otherwise it makes me feel so old. Now come in.'' She said with a smile before stepping aside to let them in.

He sighed in relieve at his mothers reaction. He had never thought this was the way it would go. Now there was only one more person to go instead of two. ''You have a lot to explain, my boy.'' His mother whispered into his ear when he walked passed her.

His eyes widened, maybe he had been too optimistic about it. ''He is not the only one who needs to explain himself.'' Ryuichi suddenly said. He looked up to see that the man didn't like what his mother had just said.

He heard a small laugh coming from his other side and he turned his head to look at his mother again. ''Don't worry about it Ryuichi-san. I didn't mean it like that. It's more like I want to know about how he caught such a man as you.'' She finished with a smile.

He released the breath he had been holding and smiled a small smile; he mother was getting on his nerves. He hoped his father wasn't like this. Or maybe he did. ''Now let's get inside, we can't stand here all day, now can we?'' Haruka said, leading the way to the living room.

Ryuichi was walking behind him and for that he was glad. Somehow it gave him some support on facing his father. He had told Ryuichi about his father and the man had only shrugged it off and told him that he would handle it, but that didn't take away the fact that his father was different then most fathers.

His father was sitting in his favourite chair, across from the TV. He smiled, that had always been his fathers place, no matter how much has passed since he was a child. He keeps standing somewhat further away from his father, not knowing what to do.

Luckily his mother helps him out. ''Darling, Akihito and his lover are here.'' Haruka said to his dad. He waited as his father got out of his chair and turned around. He saw the widening of his father eyes and shivered. He had a feeling that his father was going to give him a hard time.

''Hey dad, I want to introduce you to Asami Ryuichi, my lover. Ryuichi this is my father, Takaba Takeo.'' He introduced the two men to each other, waiting for one of them to do something.

He watched as Ryuichi took a couple of steps towards his father and extended his hand. ''It's a pleasure to meet you Takaba-san.'' The yakuza politely said while bowing his head a bit. His eyes widened, he had never seen Ryuichi do that before. This was the first time the man had done something like that.

His father extended is own hand and they shook hands; he let out a breath, relieved that his father had accepted Ryuichi. ''A pleasure to meet you too. Please sit down.'' His father went back to his own chair and he took a seat next to Ryuichi.

''Would you like to drink something, Ryuichi-san?'' Haruka asked. The man only nodded. He wanted to say that he wanted to drink something but his mother shot him a stern look. ''If you want something to do drink, Akihito, get it yourself. You know were it stands.'' His mother said before disappearing into the kitchen. He smiled and shook his head before standing up and following his mother into the kitchen.

When he was about to enter the kitchen he looked back to see that the two men were just sitting there, seemingly not wanting to talk to each other. He sighed; he was starting to wonder how this would unfold between his father and lover.

As he arrived in the kitchen he smiled, his mother had already got him something to drink. He already had a suspicion that his mother wanted to talk to him alone. He walked towards her and started helping her prepare coffee. As they waited for the coffee to finish, his mother turned to look at him with a glint in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the kitchen table. ''Yeah, mom, what do you want to know?'' He asked when she didn't say anything.

''I want to know a lot, but let's start with where you met each other.'' Haruka smiled as she saw her only sun blush. ''I don't know how to tell you mom, but we first met at a building some time ago were I was taking pictures.'' He slowly said, making sure to tell the truth but not the whole truth. His mother would know when he lied and he couldn't have that.

''Really? What an unusual place to meet. So, how long are you two dating?'' She asked. He could see that she was very curious about that one.

He shrugged before answering, ''Well, I don't exactly know, but I think almost 3 years now.'' He averted his eyes, it hadn't seemed that long for him but he knew he had hurt his mother with waiting so long to tell her. But then his relationship hadn't been normal to begin with.

''So long, huh? To be honest, Akihito, I hadn't thought that you would ever find someone who could handle you and who could make you happy. You never brought anyone home, but this is the first time. I'm really happy for you, Akihito.'' She finished, smiling at him. He sighed, he was glad his mother understood him.

Then he frowned, ''what do you mean with that mom? Me not finding anyone who can handle me?'' He asked, narrowing his eyes at his mother.

Haruka only laughed at his expression. She walked towards him and laid her hand on his cheek. ''You have always been different then other boys, you know it yourself. You love danger, honey, you always have. That's why I worried about it. Now let's get back to our men, I'm afraid we can't let your father be alone for to long with Ryuichi-san.'' She finished, taking the tray and walking back to the living room.

He shook his head and followed his mother. He almost couldn't help a laugh escaping him, when he saw that both men hadn't moved a bit since he had left for the kitchen. He made his way towards the couch where Ryuichi was sitting and sat down next to the man.

When everyone had their drink his mother started talking about all the things he had missed since the last time he was home. He smiled as Ryuichi shifted so that he was leaning against the man's side. The yakuza lifted his arms and laid it around his shoulder.

He smiled as he saw the adoring look his mother gave them. It seemed he had nothing to fear from his mother but as he looked at his father it seemed a different story.

''So Akihito, your mother told me that you went on vacation two weeks ago. Where did you go?'' He was surprised to hear this question coming from his father. He nodded, but before he could answer Ryuichi answered.

''Indeed, we went to the Netherlands for a couple of days.'' His lover answered, looking straight at Takeo. He saw his father nod.

''So why is it that I only now know of my son having a lover?'' Takeo went on. He sighed, it seemed his father wanted to know almost everything.

Ryuichi leaned his head towards him. ''Don't worry, Akihito. He is just trying to protect you. I will handle it.'' The man whispered into his ear before going back to answer his father.

''I know what you mean with that, Takaba-san. It seems that this is the first time your son ever brought someone home. So you should know what that means. Also I think he felt afraid of what you would think if it turned out his lover was a man.'' Ryuichi slowly finished, making clear that he wasn't someone to mess with especially if his lover was concerned.

It took awhile for his father to answer. ''I take it you know exactly what you are talking about.'' Takeo finally answers. A second later his father stood up and walked over until he was standing before Ryuichi.

He looked up at his father, waiting to see what the man would do. Takeo extended his hand towards his lover and after Ryuichi had shaken the hand his father broadly smiled. ''Welcome to the family, Ryuichi-san.''

He was surprised but he could see that Ryuichi was even more surprised. ''It's my pleasure, Takaba-san.'' The yakuza nodded before Takeo went back to his seat. ''Please call me Takeo.'' His father said while he was sitting again.

He released the breath he had been holding back and leaned on the man beside him. He let his head rest on the strong shoulder. He closed his eyes as he felt tears well up on his eyes. He couldn't believe it. After all this time he had finally come home with someone who was nevertheless a man and his parents accepted it.

Suddenly he was pressed into a hard but familiar chest. Strong arms embraced him, while the man whispered something in his ear. He buried his face under the man's chin and slowly calmed down. He wanted to sit back in his previous spot but was stopped but the man's arms and a soft voice. ''Don't.''

He wanted to respond to his lover but couldn't when he heard his mothers voice closer then before. ''Honey, please don't cry.'' Then a soft hand was stroking his hair like it had when he was still a kid and was upset about something.

Slowly he closed his eyes and smiled. Everything was alright. He didn't need to worry about how others thought about him and Ryuichi. As long as his parents supported him in his decision then everything was okay. He didn't care about what other people will say about them. He would still feel hurt sometimes but he knew he had people who wouldn't let him be hurt.

That he knew for sure. Ryuichi would make sure of that. The older man wouldn't let anyone hurt him not even his own parents. And he would try to never let his lover get hurt. As far as he was able to.

He whispered a soft thank you to the older man before sitting up and facing his mother. She smiled before giving him an awkward hug. When she let him go he wanted to get up from the man's lap but the arms around him only tightened.

''I already told you to stay this way, Akihito.'' Ryuichi said when he looked at the man. ''But this way I can't see my parents, Ryuichi.'' He answered in the same tone as the man. He crossed his arms and continued to look at his lover; he smiled softly when he noticed that the man gave in.

He was lifted up by two strong hands and turned around. Now he was facing his parents while he was still sitting on Ryuichi's lap. He shook his head as the two familiar arms rested around his waist. It seemed like the man didn't like to let him go, even if he was sitting beside the older man.

He blushed when he noticed that their interaction was being watched by his parents with amusement. His mother laughed at his reaction. ''Don't worry about it, Akihito. To be honest, I'm really happy to see you like this. You seem very happy together, that's all I want.'' She said while looking at them with amusement in her eyes.

He sighed and relaxed back against Ryuichi's chest. It seemed like it couldn't get any better. As the conversation started to flow again he just stayed silent for most of the time, just enjoying the voices of the people most important to him.

It seemed that Ryuichi and his parents get along pretty well. Another thing he didn't need to worry about anymore. Before he realized how late it was it was already time to head home. The man let him up before standing up himself.

His parents let them to the door. He noticed it was already getting dark outside. He gave his mother and father a hug and was surprised to see that Ryuichi let his mother hug him. He couldn't help but smile about how normal and abnormal that seemed at the same time.

When they had finished saying goodbye they walked towards the car that was already waiting for them to take them home. Before he got in the car he waved one last time to his parents, smiling when he was pulled into the car by the other man.

''Come here, Akihito, it's time to go home.'' He smiled at the reaction of the man. He quickly sat down beside his lover only to be pulled back into the man's lap. He frowned, why was the man so clingy. He quickly corrected himself, normally Ryuichi wanted him as near as possible but today it was even worse.

He sighed but settled back against the man and looked outside. There just had to be a reason in this change in behaviour. ''Why are you so deep in thought?'' Ryuichi suddenly whispered into his ear. He shuddered at the deep voice so near his ear.

''Nothing, just thinking about something.'' He murmured. No way that he was going to tell the man about what he had noticed. Because if he was honest he didn't mind this change at all. He rather liked it.

He heard and felt Ryuichi chuckle, while the man ruffled his hair affectionately. 'Well, don't think to hard.'' The man replied. He snorted at the comment from his lover but couldn't help to smile.

After a while the car stopped and he noticed that they were already back home. They got out and quickly made their way back to the apartment. He instantly flopped down on the couch. He was tired like hell. He hadn't expected that the visit to his parents would be so exhausting.

Ryuichi followed him and pulled him close to his side. He leaned his head against the man's shoulder and closed his eyes. He really wanted to stay like this and fall asleep. ''Don't fall asleep yet, first we are going to eat.'' Ryuichi whispered softly into his ear before getting up.

He opened his eyes and sat up straight. His tired eyes followed the man towards the kitchen. A couple of moments later the man came back. He noticed that had heated up some soup for both of them. He frowned, how had Ryuichi made that so quickly? Then he remembered that he had probably had someone make it for him.

He accepted the hot soup, before settling back into the couch with his warm bowl of soup. He finished it quickly, wanted to go to sleep so badly. He waited until Ryuichi was done to take the bowls back into the kitchen. From there he headed straight to the bedroom.

When he saw the bed he only wanted to lie down and fall asleep right away. He sighed when the man dragged him into the bathroom. Ryuichi undressed him and after getting out of his own clothes turned on the shower. The man made him step in and stand under the hot water.

The man joined him quickly. He turned around and let his head rest on the man's chest. Quickly strong arms wrapped themselves around him and he smiled. Ryuichi could be so sweet sometimes. Especially at these times. And he enjoyed it immensely. Also he was sure that he wasn't the only one.

When they were done, he was quickly dried of and carried to their large bed. Ryuichi softly laid him down before getting in beside him. He moved closer to his lover and instantly felt arms around him. He snuggled closer to them man until they were chest to chest.

He sighed happily. He was slowly getting used to this side of Ryuichi. He knew he wasn't the only one who was still not used to their new relationship. He kissed the chest where his lips could reach before wishing his lover a good night.

But it didn't seem the man let him off so easily. Ryuichi lifted his head up and he was greeted with two golden eyes he knew so well. His lips were captured in a slow and sweet kiss before the man released his lips. ''Sleep well, my Akihito.'' Ryuichi whispered before giving him one last kiss. A moment later he was already asleep.

The End


End file.
